L&L
by Altair97
Summary: Lorcan y Lily se conocen de toda la vida pero no se llevan del todo bien. Bueno, la verdad es que se odia. Esta es su historia.
1. 17 de Mayo cumpleaños de Lily

**Empieza la pesadilla**

17 de Mayo= Cumpleaños de Lily.

La pequeña pelirroja se había despertado a las siete y media de la mañana, a causa del nerviosismo, ya que según ella no todos los días se cumplían cinco años.

Lily bajo las escaleras y se encontró con sus padres apuntó de desayunar

-¿Que haces levantada, princesa?- le dijo su padre, al ver a su pequeña hija.

\- No podía dormir- dijo corriendo hacía su padre para que la cogiera.

\- Bueno, pues ya que estas,siéntate en tu sitio y desayuna- le dijo su madre poniendo otro plato con tortitas y chocolate, su desayuno preferido.- por cierto, felicidades- dijo dándole un beso a su pequeña hija.

Lily se sentó en su sitió y miró a sus padres, contenta:

-¿Que haréis hoy?- preguntó feliz.

\- Cariño llevas una semana preguntándonos lo mismo- dijo su madre.- y sabes perfectamente lo que vamos a hacer. Si sigues preguntándolo quizás te digo lo que no vas a hacer hoy- terminó mirando a su hija.

\- Pues yo he recibido una llamada del ministerio y no se si llegaré temprano- empezó Harry.

-Pero si es mi cumple- se quejó la niña poniendo morritos- yo quería que estuvieras conmigo.

\- Lily estarán todos tus primos y tus amigos- decía su madre restándole importancia al asunto - no creo que quieras estar con tu padre todo el tiempo.

-Además, princesa- dijo su padre- intentare llegar lo más pronto posible o ¿crees que me perdería el cumpleaños de mi princesita?

La niña le abrazo de nuevo, y después se despidió de él, pues ya se iba para trabajar.

A las 9 de la mañana los tres hermanos se preparaban para ir a la madriguera.

\- Niños, venga nos vamos.

Los tres niños bajaron las escaleras corriendo, y se dirigieron a donde se encontraba su madre para después tomar la red flu para llegar a la madriguera.

Al encontrarse en la madriguera la niña fue corriendo a la cocina donde seguramente encontraría a su abuela:

-ABUELITAAAAA!- gritó al verla.

-Cariño, ¿como esta la cumpleañera más guapa? - dijo abrazándola.

-Bien ¿Que estas haciendo?- dijo curiosa.

-Pues estoy haciendo la comida, por cierto ¿donde esta tu madre?

En ese instante Ginny entró con Audrey y Angelia por la puerta de la cocina. Lily después de saludar a sus tías y después a sus tíos se fue a jugar con sus primos al jardín.

Molly y Lucy habían traído un juego de te precioso, a si que las cuatro primas: Lucy, Molly, Roxanne y ella empezaron a jugar.

Los chicos: James, Fred y Albus no querían jugar a ese juego de niñas a si que se fueron a jugar al pilla-pilla y a otros juegos que a Lily le parecían bastante violentos.

A medida que la mañana iba pasando iba llegando gente : sus tíos Ron y Hermione con Hugo, que era su mejor amigo, y Rose; La tía Fleur con Victoire, Dominique y Louis, ya que el tío Bill se encontraba de viaje por trabajo; el tío Neville con su hija que Alice, que era su mejor amiga y su madrina Luna con su esposo Rolf y sus dos hijos, Lorcan y Lysander.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila para Lily y sus primos. A la hora de comer la mayoría de los chicos tenían manchas de barro en sus pantalones o en sus piernas.

Por la tarde las cosas cambiaron para Lily, pues pasó de completa felicidad a enfado total.

Después de comer los chicos les propusieron a las chicas si quería jugar con ellos al pilla-pilla a lo que la mayoría dijo que si, pero Lily no quería:

-Vamos Lily, sera divertido- decía Alice.

-No, no quiero- dijo Lily - Si juego mi vestido se manchará y es nuevo.

\- ¿Solo por ese vestido no vas a jugar?- dijo Lorcan- Pero si ni siquiera es bonito.

A Lily esto le molesto bastante, pero no dijo nada y se dirigió hacía la casa.

-Lily no vas a jugar con tus amigos- le preguntó supadre al ver entrar a su hija.

-No, ellos van a jugar al pilla-pilla y seguro que me mancho- dijo un poco molesta,ya que era su cumpleaños se tenía que quedar sola.

Cogió un baso de batido de chocolate y se dirigió de nuevo al jardín.

La niña observaba a sus primos cuando se choco con alguien y el chocolate mancho todo su vestido.

Lily miró su vestido y luego miró al niño.

-Lo siento, no quería… -dijo el niño, quien no parecía muy arrepentido.

-Lo has hecho a posta - le recriminó ella sin ni siquiera escucharle.

-¿Yo?, que va - dijo confundido- ¿Por qué lo iba a hacer?

-Porque antes dijiste que el vestido era feo- dijo molesta.

\- ¿Y?- dijo el chico molesto.

-¿Y? como que y, mira como me has dejado.- dijo señalando el vestido. El niño la miró.

\- Así estas más guapa- dijo sonriendo, con arrogancia.

Lily no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó contra el niño, pegándolo y gritándole. Los demás niños se acercaron al lugar después de haber escuchado los gritos. Sus padres también los escucharon y los separaron al instante.

\- ¿Lily tienes alguna explicación para esto? -dijo Harry serió.

\- Papa, él me ha echado el chocolate por toda la falda- dijo casi a punto de empezar a llorar.

-Eso es mentira- dijo Lorcan interrumpiendo a Lily, bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres- Ha sido un accidente y cuando le he pedido perdón me ha culpado.

-¿Eso es verdad Lily?- dijo su madre.

-Bueno... si- dijo la niña agachando la cabeza- pero dijo que mi vestido era feo..

\- Ya vale Lily pídele perdón a Lorcan y ahora mismo nos vamos a casa por tu comportamiento- le dijo Harry.

-Pero papa...

-Pero nada hija- le cortó- vamos ¿ a que esperas?

-Harry no creo que sea necesario- dijo Luna- Seguro que Lorcan también tiene la culpa y no me parece apropiado que la castigues, es su cumpleaños y...- intentó decir Luna, que sabía que su hijo tendría algo de culpa ya que se encontraba sin decir nada y esperando las disculpas como si nada.

\- Luna, si que es necesario- dijo Harry- Venga Lily no tenemos todo el día.

Lily se acerco al niño con la cabeza agachada y después la levanto:

-Lo siento- dijo bajito.

-Lily no lo hemos escuchado- decía su padre.

\- Siento mucho haberte pegado Lorcan - dijo, un poco más alto- ¿me perdonas?

La niña esperaba un si por respuesta, pero en vez de eso el niño le abrazo. En ese momento se arrepintió por completo de lo había, hasta que el niño acerco su boca a su oreja y le susurro:

-Te vas a arrepentir de haberme pegado, niña mimada.

Lily se quedó confusa y el niño la soltó, dedicándole una mirada amistosa y completamente falsa. Después su padre la cogió de la mano y disculpandose con todos la llevó a casa donde la castigo sin tele y sin salir por una semana. La niña intento decirle a su padre lo que Lorcan le había dicho al oído, pero su padre no la creyó y en vez de eso le dijo que tenía que aprender de él.

Por la noche, cuando sus hermanos y su madre regresaron ella salió corriendo de su habitación. Y abrazó a su madre:

-Cariño ¿que te pasa?- le dijo cogiéndola en brazos al ver a su hija con los ojos llorosos.

\- Mami, de verdad creía que lo había hecho en serio.

-Ya, ya esta - dijo tranquilizándola- no pasa nada hija.

\- Ginny, venís muy pronto ¿No?-le dijo su marido, quien se encontraba en el salón.

-Bueno nos parecía que celebrar un cumpleaños sin la cumpleañera era inapropiado.- dijo dejando a su hija en el suelo.

-Pues yo creó que si no hubiera sido por Lily la fiesta hubiera sido fantástica- dijo James fastidiado.

-Ya vale James- dijo Harry - tendrás tiempo de jugar con tus amigos durante todo el verano.

James se puso de morros y luego se dirigió a su habitación. Albus le iba a seguir pero antes se detuvo y dijo a Lily:

-Por cierto hermanita, Lorcan me ha dicho que te diga que siente haberte estropeado la fiesta.

-Ves Lily- dijo su padre- así es como se tiene que comportar uno.

Lily miró a su padre molesta como se podía creer ese cuento, Lorcan solo lo hacía para ganarse puntos con sus padres y hacer que la regañaran más.

\- Si la verdad es que es un niño muy educado, aunque la verdad es que Luna me ha repetido varias veces que lo sentía y que se sentía culpable de lo sucedido.

\- Ella tiene razón-dijo Lily dándole la razón a su madrina.

-Lily por favor- dijo su padre, desconcertado- no ves que solo quiere se amable. Ahora vete a tu habitación, no puedo creer que todavía creas que Lorcan tiene la culpa.

Lily subía lentamente las escaleras, jamás le perdonaría a Lorcan, por arruinarle el cumpleaños, el vestido y sobre todo por haber hecho que la castigaran. Ese día se prometió a si misma que le haría pagar todo eso a Lorcan

Después de aquello cada vez que veía a Lorcan se peleaba con el, ya sea a gritos o a patadas. Pero lo mejor de aquello era que si ella terminaba castigada el chico también, e incluso había veces en las que ella salía ilesa y Lorcan tenía que pedirle perdón como aquella primera vez que ella tuvo que hacerlo delante de todo el mundo.


	2. Hogwarts

1 de septiembre leyó Lily en el calendario. Por fin había llegado la tan esperada fecha para Lily. Ese verano había sido especialmente largo para Lily, especialmente porque ella entraría en Hogwarts ese mismo año.

Lily se levantó nerviosa, pero muy contenta esa mañana. Se propuso a sí misma que nada estropearía ese día, ni siquiera el idiota de Lorcan.

La niña, no tan niña salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la habitación de sus padres.

-MAMA! PAPA! VENGA LEVANTAROOOS- decía gritando mientra saltaba en la cama de progenitores.

-Lily ¿Qué pasa?-dejo su padre, despertándose por el alboroto.

-Papa, hoy entrare en Hogwarts y no quiero llegar tarde- decía contenta.

-Cariño- esta vez fue su madre quien habló- no creo que lleguemos tarde, nunca hemos llegado tarde, además no creo que despertándonos a las….

Ginny miró al reloj, que tenía al lado y abrió mucho los ojos.

\- LAS SEIS Y MEDIA!- gritó Ginny -como se te ocurre despertarnos tan temprano, vuelvo a tu cuarto cariño.

\- Mama no tengo sueño- decías Lily poniendo morritos.

Harry se levantó de la cama y cogió a su niña de la mano.

-Ven, princesa, ¿ Por que no vamos a prepararles el desayuno a estos dormilones?- le dijo.

-Eso estaría genial- dijo Lily corriendo, hacía la cocina, arrastrando a su padre.

Llegaron a la cocina y decidieron hacer tortitas para toda la familia. Al final pudieron hacer unas tortitas decentes, pero la cocina quedó bastante sucia y desordenada. Eran las siete y media cuando Ginny entró en la cocina y vio todo lo que su marido y su hija habían hecho:

-¿PERO QUE HABÉIS HECHO?-Gritó, luego cerró los ojos y suspiró- Lily, por favor sube, dúchate, cámbiate y luego baja a desayuna, mientras nosotros limpiamos esto y voy a despertar a tu hermanos.

-Si- dijo su hija bajando la cabeza y subiendo las escaleras rápidamente.

Después de haber de haberse duchado y cambiado bajo las escaleras corriendo, estaba hambrienta, en la cocina ya se encontraban sus hermanos sentados y esperándola para desayunar. El desayuno fue bastante tranquilo, pero la tranquilidad duró hasta las diez y media:

-VENGA, VENGA MOVEOS YA QUIERO LLEGAR A LA ESTACIÓN- gritaba Lily desde la puerta.

-Ya cállate- le decía James, mientras bajaba su baúl- no se porque tanta prisa, cuando hallas cursado dos años en ese colegio seguro que ya no estarás tan ilusionada como ahora, ya verás. Además no vas a llegar antes a Hogwarts porque nos estés gritando todo el tiempo.

-Ya vale James- decía su padre entrando por la puerta , para ayudar a su hijo con el baúl- que yo recuerde tu estabas muchísimo más entusiasmado que ella cuando te llegó la hora, así que deja que tu hermana se entusiasme también ¿vale?

James solo bajo la cabeza y ayudó a su padre con su baúl. Cuando por fin dejó el baúl en el coche añadió:

-¿Yo era tan repelente como ella?- dijo señalándola.

-Oh, hijo si tu supieras- dijo con un poco de nostalgia.- Creo que el único que no nos dio problemas con esto fue Albus.

James miró a su hermano, quien traía su baúl con la ayuda de su hermanita. En cierto modo era normal que Albus no estuviera entusiasmado con la idea de ir a Hogwarts ya que estuvo diciéndole que entraría a Slytherin y después de tres años allí estaba su hermano orgulloso slytherin que ya iba a cursar tercer año.

Al llegar a la estación se apresuraron a entrar en el andén del expreso de Hogwarts.

-Bueno chicos- decía Harry a sus tres hijos- espero que os cuidéis mutuamente y que no os metáis en problemas.

-Eso lo dice especialmente por ti James- le interrumpió su madre- una sola carta del director y te juro que….

\- Mama ya he entendido.-decía James.

-Muy bien- dijo tomando a sus tres hijos y abrazándolos y besándolos.

Después de despedirse de sus padres los tres subieron al tren. Albus se fue con Scorpius Malfoy, su mejor amigo y Rose, su prima y mejor amiga; y James se fue con Fred II y Frank Longbotton sus mejores amigos. Lily por su parte empezó a caminar por el tren buscando a Hugo, Lucy, o alguno de sus amigos.

Después de haber buscando en dos vagones los encontró. Allí estaban todos: Hugo, Alice, Lucy, Lysander y desgraciadamente su odioso hermano Lorcan.

-HOLA!- gritó abriendo la puerta del compartimiento.

-LILY- gritaron Lucy y Alice levantándose y abrazándola.

-Hola prima- dijo Hugo sin levantarse.

-Hola -dijo Lyssander efusivamente. Lorcan ni siquiera le dedicó un gesto amable a la pelirroja.

-Genial, se termino la diversión- susurró el chico.

Lily lo escucho pero no le prestó atención ya que recordó lo que se dijo a sí misma esa misma mañana. Así que se sentó junto a sus amigas y empezaron a hablar de sus vacaciones y de toda clase de trivialidades.

El viaje si hizo muy largo, pero al llegar los 6 jóvenes bajaron del tren corrieron, fueron con Hagrid y subieron en los botes. Lily subió con Alice, Lucy y Lysander ; y Hugo y Lorcan tuvieron que subir con otro chico y una chica.

Al llegar a Lily no paraba de mirar a todas partes, como si no supiera a donde mirar.

-Lily, deja de babear, pareces un perro- le dijo Lorcan, que iba detrás de ella.

\- Cállate Scamanader, hoy nada de lo que me digas, me hará enfadar - le dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Fueron recibidos por Neville Longbotton, padre de Frank y Alice y sub-director director del colegio, aparte de profesor de herbología. Él los hizo pasar al gran comedor, ante la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos que presenciarían la selección.

Lily estaba muy nerviosa, ni siquiera presto atención a la canción que el sombrero seleccionador cantaba, ella solo miraba a su alrededor y eso hacía cuando se encontrón con los ojos verdes de su hermano, que le animaba en silencio.

Por fin llego la hora de la selección de casas, eran bastantes las personas que estaban allí, así que Lily dedujo que tendría que esperar bastante, pues era alfabéticamente y ella era de la P.

Por fin un nombre que conocía, la sacó de sus pensamientos:

-Alice Longbottom- llamó Neville

Alice caminó segura hacía su padre quien le sonreía y se sentó en aquella banqueta, después de unos segundos de espera el sombrero gritó:

-GRYFFINDOR!

Alice fue a sentarse a su nueva casa, entre vitoreos y aplausos de los de su casa. Se sentó junto a su hermano quien le dejaba sitio para que sentase al lado de él. Frank era de la edad de James, que ya cursaban cuarto curso.

Después de que algunos más fueran seleccionados, Lily fue llamada por Neville, y supo que ese era el momento en que el sombrero decidiría donde pasaría sus próximos siete años.

Lily subió lentamente las escaleras que le llevaban hacía la banqueta, cuando llegó dudo un poco pero la sonrisa que le dedicó Neville la animo y se sentó para que el sombrero la seleccionara.

- _Otra Potter ,Umm interesante_ -decía dentro de su cabeza- _Veo que eres muy valiente, pero muy astuta a la vez, creo que te iría muy bien en la misma casa de tu hermano -_ Lily tembló en la silla en ese momento - _pero no, ahí no encajarías ¿verdad? Será mejor que te coloque en…._

-GRYFFINDOR!- gritó el sombreo por fin.

Lily se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor donde le recibieron calurosamente entre aplausos. Ella se sentó junto a Alice después de haberla abrazado.

Ya no había nada de lo que preocuparse, ahora solo podía observar la selección de sus amigos.

El primero en ser llamado fue Lorcan que subió a donde Neville con una sonrisa arrogante. Lily se preguntaba como es que estaba tan tranquilo, le daba tanta rabia que se comportara como si nada le preocupara, como si no pasara o como si no le preocupara a que casa iría porque Lily no se creía lo que el chico dijo cuando le preguntaron a que casa quería ir:

- _Todas las casas están bien, no tengo porque preocuparme-_ decía tan tranquilo.

A Lily le daba tanta rabia.

El sombrero estuvo varios minutos sobre la cabeza de Lorcan ¿Qué le estaría diciendo?

-SLYTHERIN!- gritó por fin el sombreo.

Lily no se extrañó por la decisión del sombrero ya que ella consideraba a Lorcan una persona mala, arrogante, fría, planificadora, astuta, calculadora, escalofriante y a veces un tanto misteriosa y maquiavélica.

El chico se sentó en la mesa de slytherin donde Albus le saludó.

Después de Lorcan fue el turno de Lysander. A diferencia que Lorcan Lysander era una persona fantástica, tranquila, un poco inocente y muy agradable. A Lily le encantaba estar con él, porque según ella estar con Lysander era sinónimo de estar en paz. Él siempre encontraba el modo de tranquilizarla.

El sombrero fue colocado en el sombrero de Lysander y segundos después gritó:

-RAVENCLAW!

El chico se fue a la mesa de las águilas con una sonrisa en la cara y se sentó junto a sus nuevos compañeros mientras que Louis, el primo de Lily que cursaba segundo año, le saludaba.

Lily y Alice sonrieron a Lysander cuando él las miró. Ellas sabían que él terminaría en Ravenclaw, al fin y al cabo tenía la misma personalidad que su madre.

Después de otros alumnos más fue el turno de Hugu, Lily no se preocupo mucho ya que sabía que quedaría en Gryffindor y lo verífico rápidamente ya que segundos después de que le colocasen el sombrero gritó el nombre de su casa.

Hugo era su mejor amigo, desde siempre, porque además de que era su primo era una persona que siempre había estado con ella en todo momento. Además él era un chico genial: divertido, inteligente, agradable, optimista, leal y valiente. Y eso a Lily le encantaba.

Por fin llegó el turno de su última amiga Lucy Weasly. La niña pelinaranja también parecía bastante nerviosa, pero no duró mucho porque el sombrero no tardó mucho en decidir que ella sería de la casa de:

-RAVENCLAW!

Lucy era una niña especial para Lily, pues era la más pequeña de todos los Weasley. Además ella era una chica muy sensible, tímida, vergonzosa, inocente, ingenua y para todos ella era muy vulnerable. Lily sentía que tenía que protegerla de todas las personas que le quisieran hacer mal. Se sentía como una hermana mayor. Por suerte Lysander estaba en la casa de las águilas y Lily sabía que Lysander era el mejor amigo de Lucy así que no dudaba en que él estaría para Lucy siempre que ella lo necesitase.

Lucy se sentó en la mesa de las águilas juntó a Lysander que la abrazo.

Después de unas cuantas presentaciones más, por fin termino la selección y apareció la cena ante sus ojos.

Así que todos cenaron entre sonrisas hasta que por fin pudieron ir a sus habitaciones para descansar, ya que había sido un día agotador y mañana empezarían las clases.


	3. Primer día

**Primer día**

Lily se dirigía alegre hacía el gran comedor mientras hablaba con Alice y Evangeline Carter, su nueva compañera de cuarto.

Evangeline o If, como la llamaban ellas era una niña de ojos azules y llevaba en su pelo marrón y ondulado una cinta azul cielo, en conjunto con sus ojos. La verdad que era una niña muy guapa, a pesar de su edad y además era agradable, alegre, simpática y a veces un poco pelma, ya que no dejaba de hablar, aunque quizás eso sea por el nerviosismo.

Al llegar al gran comedor, Alice e If se fueron a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor pero Lily se quedó en la entrada, contemplando el sitió. Después observó a cada uno de sus amigos: Primero miró la mesa de Gryffindor donde se encontraban Alice y Hugo y observó como este último hablaba con otros chico de su edad; Después Lily miró la mesa de Ravenclaw y sonrió al encontrarse con el pelo naranja de Lucy, que se encontraba sentada al lado de dos se encontraban sonriendo y hablando con otros compañeros de su casa y eso alegro mucho a Lily. Después, aunque la verdad era que al principio no quería mirar, miró a la mesa de Slytherin y no tardó mucho en reconocer al rubio Scamander. Lorcan se encontraba sentado al lado de una niña de pelo negro y se encontraba riendo de algo que había dicho uno de los chicos que le acompañaban.

Después de haber estado observando a sus amigos suspiró. Estaba contenta por sus amigos, pero le preocupaba que al estar en diferentes casas su amistad se terminara y se separaran y que ya en su último año ni siquiera se hablaran. Por que si, aunque a Lily le fastidiara tenía el mismo grupo de amigos que Lorcan. Lily se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor a desayunar mientras que pensaba que hablaría con sus amigos, para que siempre estuvieran juntos, aunque la verdad no le importaría nada si Lorcan se separara de sus amigos, ya que él siempre era un estorbo para ella.

Después de terminar de desayunar fueron a recoger sus horarios.

-¿QUEEEEEE? -chilló Lily al ver su horario.

-Lily ¿porque gritas tanto?- se apresuró a preguntarle If.

-Es que acaso no lo ves- dijo todavía enfadada- tenemos que compartir la mayoría de las clases con slytherin y casi no compartimos clase con ravenclaw y hufflepuff.

-Vamos Lily tranquila, no pasa nada- decía Alice mientras se dirigían a su primera clase del día:Historia de la magia.

Al llegar vieron que los pupitres eran para sentarse por parejas a si que Lily dejo que Alice se sentara con If y ella cogió del brazo a Hugo para que se sentara con ella y no con Lorcan:

-Tu búscate a otro- le dijo al joven Scamander- puede que sentado con un slytherin estés mejor.

-Tienes razón- le contestó Lorcan- pero créeme que compadezco a Hugo al tener que sentarse contigo, porque creo que es mejor sentarse con una rata antes que contigo.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho?

-Muy bien jóvenes aprendices, tomad asiento que la clase va a comenzar- dijo el profesor Binns, interrumpiendo la discusión.

Lily se sentó rápidamente al lado de Hugo y pudó ver como Lorcan se sentaba en segunda fila juntó a la chica que había visto antes en el gran comedor.

Cuando la clase se terminó Lily se sintió aliviada, por fin terminaba. La clase había sido terriblemente aburrida, además cada vez que el profesor Binns preguntaba algo el único en contestar era el idiota de Scamander, ¿porque tenía que ser tan inteligente? A Lily le pareció que Slytherin había ganado muchísimos puntos en solo una clase así que ahora mismo ni se imaginaba los muchos que ganarían en todo el día.

Al final de las horas lectivas Lily estaba agotada y harta del pedante de Lorcan, en todas las clases que habían tenido que compartir con los de slytherin, Lorcan era sin duda el que más hablaba y él que más puntos ganaba, pero por suerte para ella no todas las clase las tuvieron con slytherin ya que herbología la daban con ravenclaw y pudo aprovechar para hablar con su prima favorita.

Ahora se encontraban los 6 (Lily, Alice, Lucy, Lorcan, Lysander y Hugo) sentados en la yerba de los jardines del colegio.

-Chicos- dijo de repente Lily, llamando la atención de sus cinco amigos.

-¿Que pasa Lily, pareces algo preocupada?- le preguntó Lysander.-¿Alguien te ha hecho algo?

-No, lo que pasa es que me preocupa algo y no se...

\- Vamos suelta lo ya, y deja de darle vueltas- le dijo Lorcan harto de los rodeos de Lily.

Lily le miró enfadada y pensó en responderle, pero después pensó que lo que tenía que decir era mucho más importante así que esta vez lo dejo pasar.

-Lo que pasa es que me preocupa que al estar en diferentes casas nos podamos distanciar y que nuestra amistad se termine.

-Oh Lily- dijo Alice- nosotros nunca nos separaríamos.

\- Si- continuó Lucy- nosotros siempre estaremos unidos.

-Vaya- esta vez fue Lorcan quien habló- estoy sorprendido, nunca pensé en que querrías que yo estuviera cerca de ti.

-Tu no te creas tanto- le contestó Lily enfadada- Y ni siquiera hablaba por ti. Tu puedes buscarte nuevos amigos y no hablarme más en tu miserable vida.

-Pero bueno, porque eres tan maleducada- dijo Lorcan con una sonrisa arrogante- que yo sepa a la única que no quieren en este grupo es a ti, porque vamos yo soy genial.

Lily se levantó de su sitió y se dirigió a donde estaba Lorcan.

-ERES UN IDIOTA!- le gritó- TU NO ERES GENIAL, NI SIQUIERA ERES DIVERTIDO NI AGRADABLE, NI..

Antes de que dijera otra palabra más Lorcan la empujo con el pie.

-Ay, Lily ya cállate, me duelen los oídos de tanto escuchar tu chillona voz

Lily se enfado muchísimo más y le dio una patada en las piernas a lo que Lorcan iba a contestar, pero le detuvieron con unas simples palabras que dijo Hugo.

-Si- dijo- si nos separásemos no podríamos disfrutar de esas peleas que nos soléis regalar tu y Lorcan.

Lily y Lorcan se miraron con odio, por las palabras de Hugo y luego se volvieron a sentar.

-Lily- dijo Lysander- no creó que te debas de preocupar por eso, después de todas las cosas que hemos pasado los seis juntos no creó que nada nos pueda separar.

Lily escuchó las palabras de su amigo y luego se tranquilizó, después de todo era cierto, además una amistad de toda la vida no iba a romperse en siente años ¿No? o ¿Si?


	4. Los años pasan

**_Los años pasan_**

Si habéis leído bien Lily Luna Potter entraría en su quinto año. Al pasar los años habían cambiado muchas cosas, sobre todo su cuerpo, y eso todos lo habían notado. Ya no era aquella niña sin curvas que parecía una tabla de surf ahora era más alta y más esbelta, tenía las piernas largas y unas curvas que muchos chicos dirían que eran de infarto. Después de cuarto años estudiando en Hogwarts se había convertido en una de las chicas más guapas y más populares de todo el colegio junto con Alice e If. Casi todos los chicos del colegio querían una cita con ella, pero ella casi no les hacía caso ya que solo querían estar con ella por su físico, además sus hermanos tampoco le permitía hablar con chicos que ellos no conocieran o supieran que son de confianza. Si muchas cosas habían cambiado durante todos esos años, pero ella agradecía que su amistad con sus amigos no se hubiera acabado. Aunque tenía que admitir que mantener una relación estando en diferentes y habiendo hecho nuevos amigos era difícil ellos habían continuado juntos.

-Lily! Levántate- le gritó su madre entrando en su habitación y sacándola de sus pensamientos- Venga ¿Es que quieres perder tu última semana de vacaciones en la cama? Además hoy hace un día precioso.

Su madre se fue no sin antes abrirle las cortinas para que Lily pudiera contemplar o, mejor dicho, para que Lily pudiera quedarse ciega con la luz del sol..

No tardó mucho en vestirse y en bajar a desayunar. En la cocina se encontró a Albus hablando con:

-¿PERO QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?- Gritó al ver a Lorcan comiendo una manzana de su cocina- ¿ES QUE NO TIENES CASA PROPIA?

-Lily!- Gritó su madre entrando en la cocina- quieres dejar de gritar y deja de tratar al pobre chico así ¿vale?

Lily observó a su madre un poco avergonzada.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo al ver que tenía sus llaves en la mano.

-Me voy a comprar unas cosas- le contestó para después mirar a su hijo- No están ni tu padre, ni tu hermano así que vigílalos.

-Si mama, tranquila, bajo mi vigilancia nada puede suceder- dijo Albus divertido.

-Mama, como no confías en mi, no crees que soy ya mayor para ser vigilada por él.- Decía Lily indignada.

\- Lily, pequeña, ¿Quiere que te recuerde el incidente de hace una semana o que digo hace una semana hace solo tres días?-dijo, casi gritando- bueno ahora me voy y de verdad Lily no quiero problemas- después miró al rubio- y eso también va por ti jovencito.

El chico asintió, mientras que Lily recordaba lo sucedido.

Hace tres días Lily fue a casa de Hugo y allí se encontró con Lorcan. Hugo se encontraba enseñándole a Lorcan uno de sus videojuegos muggles. El rubio no lograba entender bien el juego, cosa que causo risa en la pelirroja. Al terminar la con el videojuego los tres salieron para ir a un centro comercial, que por supuesto Lorcan nunca había visitado, a sí que se dedicó todo el tiempo a reírse de él. Él hartó de las burlas de Lily la empujo para que la dejara en paz, pero por desgracia para ella justo había una fuente y calló justo dentro. Lorcan se partió en su cara y ella tuvo que salir empapada con la ayuda de su primo quien le presto la chaqueta. No tuvieron más remedió que volver a casa, durante todo el camino el rubio no paró de reírse y Lily se estaba hartando así que antes de que el chico se diera cuenta sacó de bolso una botella de agua y se la hecho por encima a Lorcan, quedando él también empapado. Lorcan enseguida reaccionó pegando a Lily en el brazo y como ella no era menos también le contestó dándole una patada en la pierna derecha. Y a sí hubieran continuado si no hubiera sido por Hugo que enseguida los separo y los calmó y los dirigió a casa de Lily dónde Lorcan tomó la red flu para llegar a su casa y donde a Lily le cayó un tremendo sermón de parte de su padre sobre la educación.

Porque si durante esos años muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero la relación que tenía con Lorcan seguía siendo muy fría.

Lily miró a Lorcan, eran las 10:30 de la mañana y él ya se las había amañado para estar con sus pantalones llenos de barro y yerba. A veces se preguntaba a que hora se levantaría el chico para hacer tantas cosas en una sola mañana. Luego se dirigió hacía donde estaba el chico, le arrebató la manzana de la mano y luego le habló.

-Bueno, ¿Y que estás haciendo aquí?- le dijo tranquilamente, intentando no perder la calma.

-Yo solo venía a pedirte perdón-le dijo el chico serió. Lily no podía creer lo que él joven le acababa de decir.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo incrédula.

\- Lo has escuchado perfectamente y ni creas que te lo voy a repetir- dijo el chico.

\- Bueno lo he escuchado, pero ¿por que si se puede ver perfectamente que no te arrepientes por nada?

-Ya, pero mi padre me dijo que me levantaría el castigo si te venía a pedir perdón, a sí que aquí estoy y ahora me voy- dijo con una sonrisa dirigiéndose al salón.

Lily le persiguió:

-Espera, alto allí - dijo amarrándole el brazo- ni siquiera me has pedido perdón todavía solo has dicho que venías a eso, así que quiero mis disculpas ahora- exigió

\- Pero a ti que te pasa, eso era mi disculpa- dijo el chico soltándose del agarre de la chica.

-No, eso no era una disculpa- dijo Lily cruzando los brazos- los dos sabemos que lo sabes hacer mejor, ya sabes unas pocas quejas de tu parte, quizás una lagrimilla rebelde y después bajas la cabeza y me pides perdón en ese tonó de humillado que a mi tanto me gusta.

Lorcan la miraba incrédulo ¿de verdad había estado en esa situación tantas veces?

-Si no me pides perdón como es debido se lo diré a tu padre- le dijo Lily a modo de ultimátum, harta del silenció del rubio. Lorcan abrió los ojos bastante, sabía que ella era capaz de hacerlo y aunque fuese mentira su padre la creería a ella y estaría castigado hasta que empezara el curso y en ese caso prefería pedirle perdón a la pelirroja mimada.

\- Muy bien- Lorcan cogió de las manos a Lily agachó la cabeza, en señal de que se lo estaba pensando, después comenzó a hablar como si estuviera arrepentido.- Lily siento mucho haberte empujado y que por mi culpa tuvieras que volver a casa empapada. También siento que me riera de ti durante casi todo el trayecto a tu casa y se que no era lo más apropiado reírse cuando podías haber terminado enferma por mi culpa.

El chico terminó de hablar y después miró a la pelirroja que la miraba muy sorprendida, aunque la verdad era que ella sabía perfectamente que aunque parecía muy real, esa disculpa era tan falsa como la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando en ese momento.

-¿Me perdonas?- dijo el chico.

\- Si bueno, si me lo dice así.- le contestó Lily secamente, soltándose del agarre del chico- Y ahora vete.

-Genial-dijo tomando un poco de esos polvos verdes mientras que Lily le miraba sin expresión alguna- Hasta pronto.

Y sin más el chico desapareció.

-Tienes que admitir que es admirable lo de venir aquí pedirte perdón de esa manera- le dijo Albus llamando su atención.

\- Albus eres tan inocente, a veces me pregunto en como terminaste en slytherin- le decía Lily con una sonrisa- primero ha venido por su propio beneficio y segundo ni siquiera se hubiera disculpado bien si yo no se lo hubiera pedido- después miró a su hermano y dijo- Ahora vamos a desayunar me muero de hambre.

Después de haber desayunado entre risas con su hermano se dirigió a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama, pensando en lo que haría ese día tan maravilloso. Giró su cabeza hacía su mesita de noche, al no ocurrirle nada para hacer y observó una foto que había sacado su prima Dominique cuando todavía no había entrado en Hogwarts. En la foto se podía ver a 6 niños alegres, sonriendo a la cámara muggle. Los seis se veían muy unidos ya que se cogían unos a otros por la espalda. Se notaba que la foto se había sacado con mucha prisa ya que al lado ella se encontraba al lado de Lorcan y eso era algo que nunca permitiría ni en sus sueños. Pero en la foto parecían todos tan felices, como si el tiempo no les afectase, que a Lily le encantaba por eso siempre la tenía con ella, además era su fondo de pantalla, en su móvil y en todos sus dispositivos digitales.

Después recordó cuanto habían cambiado todos desde ese entonces.

Alice seguía siendo una chica simpática, comprensiva y siempre agradable. Su pelo dorado y sus ojos verdes hacían que muchos chicos suspiraran por ella, pero ella solo tenía a un chico en mente. Además ella seguía siendo su confidente, a ella todo se lo contaba y viceversa, era la hermana que siempre hubiera deseado.

Lucy, a los ojo de Lily seguía siendo esa niña vulnerable, sensible y frágil. Pero ella también había cambiado, un poco. Lucy era una chica muy guapa aunque ella no se lo creía. Seguía siendo tímida y sensible y con las únicas personas con las que se comportaba sin vergüenza era con ellos. Muchos de sus compañeros de curso la consideraban una Frisi y empollona y pocos compañeros de clase realmente le hablaban para algo que no fuera insultarla o pedirle los deberes o algo así. Por suerte para ella los tenía a ellos y cada vez que veían que la trataban así no dudaban en poner a esa persona en su lugar.

Lysander, él seguía siendo el mejor amigo de Lucy y esa era también una de las razones por las que se metían con ella por creer en todas las cosas que decía Lysander. El chico tenía el pelo un poco más oscuro que él de su hermano, ya que Lorcan tenía el pelo igual que el de su madre. Lysander era un chico muy imaginativo, creía en todas las cosas que decía su madre y ellos lo único que hacían era seguirle la corriente ¿Qué más podían hacer? Después de todo, era su amigo ¿No? Para Lily Lysander seguía siendo un chico especial, un chico que la llevaba a otro mundo sin salir de la habitación, y sobre todo un chico que alejaba todas las preocupaciones de su lado.

Hugo también había cambiado mucho, ahora era uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela. Su pelo pelirrojo y sus ojos azules hacían suspirar a cualquier chica .Además jugaba al quidditch como golpeador desde su tercer año, y eso con el tiempo se iba notando sobre todo en su físico, ya que ahora era muchísimo más musculoso que hace unos años. Según decía él "tener un buen físico siempre ayuda a tener a una chica bonita a tu lado". A Lily a veces le preocupaba que la fama se le subiese a la cabeza, pero por suerte eso todavía no había pasado, ya que él siempre estaba al lado de sus amigos cada vez que ellos le necesitaran.

Por último estaba Lorcan. Él si que había cambiado, había hecho nuevos amigos en slytherin, que a Lily le parecía que le mal influenciaban porque en algunos días le parecía más borde e idiota que de lo que era normalmente. Por suerte seguía siendo el mejor amigo de Hugo y siempre intentaban estar juntos, aunque tenían elegidas diferentes materias para estudiar. Sobre todo le pareció muy raro que Lorcan cogiera Runas Antiguas como materia para dar en tercero en vez de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero según lo que él dijo dar esa materia sería una perdida de tiempo si tu madre es bióloga y te lo puede enseñar en casa, vamos una idiotez. No todos los cambios de Lorcan habían sido malos, por lo menos para Lily ya que desde que el chico empezó a estar obsesionado con eso de que quería prefecto apenas la pegaba o insultaba delante de un profesor o alguien de importancia, cuando ella le provocaba a propósito, en vez de eso intentaba arreglarlo con palabras educadas, cosa que le daba gracia a Lily. Lo peor venía después cuando se encontraba ellos solos y Lorcan se vengaba de ella de mala manera. Además de todo esto Lorcan era uno de los mejores cazadores de todo el colegio y desde que entro en el equipo en segundo año slytherin no a perdido ni un solo partido. Además era inteligente, ya que era uno de los mejore estudiantes de todo el curso. Esto todo hacía muy popular a Lorcan, eso y su estupendo físico, no había chica que se resistiera a él, y según decían ni siquiera las chicas de cursos superiores. Eso le sacaba de quicio a Lily, porque muchas de sus compañeras de gryffindor se acercaban a ella o a sus amigos solo por conocerlo a él y simplemente no lo soportaba. Estaba harta de escuchar que Lorcan era el chico perfecto.

-¿Pues sabéis que? No lo es- dijo en voz alta para sí.-Es tan solo un idiota arrogante.

Después salió de su habitación, cogió el teléfono y llamó a su prima Lucy para que puedan quedar en alguna parte y ella pueda olvidar de una vez a ese idiota, que siempre terminaba entrando en su mente.


	5. Empieza quinto año

**_Empieza quinto año_**

Lily se despertó a las 9:00 de la mañana, con muy pocas ganas, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y bajó las escaleras para desayunar.

-Buenos días, preciosa- le dijo su padre contento, después miró la cara que tenía su hija- ¿Qué te pasa hija, dormiste mal?

-No papa- le contestó Lily con poca gana, sentándose en su sitió- Pero ya veo que tu estás muy contento, porque al fin te libraras de nosotros ¿eh?- le dijo a su padre para después sonreír a su padre.

\- Se podría decir que si, pero pronto os echaré de menos- dijo su padre- ya que prefiero que estéis cerca, para teneros vigilados.

-Papa- esta vez fue Albus quién habló- James ya no entrará más en Hogwarts, así que no creo que tengas que preocuparte. Nosotros somos responsables, ya sabes que no nos metemos, fácilmente en problemas.

-Hijo, ya lo se, pero prefiero teneros cerca, porque es duro veros crecer y además no me estaba refiriendo a ti cuando lo he dicho, sino a la pelirroja problemática que tienes por hermana- dijo dirigiéndose a Lily quien puso cara de completa indignación.

\- Papa, de verdad, ¿Es esa la confianza que tienes puesta en mi?- dijo a punto de comenzar a gritar- a penas he tenido conflictos en todos estos años, y casi ni te ha llegado ni una sola carta del director por mi mal comportamiento ¿o si?

Harry la miró y después contesto tranquilamente.

-Hija yo confío en ti, pero se perfectamente que no envían esas cartas de mal comportamiento solo porque te han pillado comportándote indebidamente.

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir con eso?- decía, temiendo que hubiese pillado.

-¿De verdad te crees que crees que tu padre y yo somos tontos?- dijo Ginny Weasley entrando por la puerta de la cocina- sabemos perfectamente, que no puedes estar con Lorcan en una habitación sin empezar a pelearos, jovencita y viendo vuestro comportamiento durante todo el verano se puede ver perfectamente que no podéis estar ni cinco minutos sin discutir.- Mientras su madre decía estas palabras, Lily se encogía en su asiento, y por primera vez en todo el verano daba gracias de que ya no pasaría ni un día más allí, si no estaba segura de que su madre la castigaría- Así que estamos totalmente seguros de que os habéis estado peleando durante todo el curso escolar cuando estabais solos. Además Lorcan no hubiese conseguido ser prefecto si os hubieran pillado.

Ginny terminó su deducción con cara de reproche hacía su hija, quien en ese momento no sabía lo que decir, así que su hermano tomó la palabra:

-Parece que te han pillado hermanita.

Lily le miró enfurecida, pero se arrepintió enseguida a causa de la mirada que le hecho su madre.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- dijo su padre.

-No creo que deba decir nada- dijo Lily- Solo puedo decir, que el era siempre el que empezaba, además si le hubiera pasado algo a él seguro que se lo merecía.

-Lily!- dijo su madre- no hables así. Yo estoy segurísima de que los dos tenéis la culpa y de verdad creó Lily que deberías madurar un poco ya no sois unos niños.

-Pero mama…- se empezó a quejar Lily.

-Lily, ya vale de verdad. Realmente estoy harta de que te pelees con él- decía Ginny enfadada- y ahora, por favor, queréis subir a por vuestras cosas, que llegaremos tarde.- dijo intentando tranquilizarse.

-Bueno y ¿James vendrá a despedirse de nosotros?- dijo Albus cambiando de tema y levantándose de la mesa.

-No, no creo- le contesto su padre- ayer me dijo que ya no quería ver esa estación hasta que sus hijos vayan a Hogwarts.

-Anda ¿Es que acaso piensa tener hijos y por fin sentar la cabeza?- dijo Lily divertida y sorprendida de que su hermano mayor hubiera dicho esas palabras.

Cuando llegaron a la estación del expreso de Hogwarts, rápidamente se despidieron de sus padres y subieron al tren para buscar a sus amigos. Harry y Ginny comprendieron que sus hijos ya eran muy mayores como para decirles palabras como "os echare de menos","os escribiré todos los días" o "Os quiero mucho" así que se fueron a buscar a sus amigos de la infancia para poder hablar con ellos de cosas de adultos o de cosas de padres.

Lily caminaba por todo el tren y no tenía ni rastro de sus amigos, sabía que Hugo y Lucy habían llegado porque eran hijos de unos perfeccionistas así que tendrían que estar por aquí.

Por fin los encontró en el quinto vagón en donde buscó.

\- Por fin!- dijo entrando en el vagón y sentándose al lado de Hugo.

-Ah, hola Lily ¿Qué tal? ¿Bien? Me alegro- dijo Hugo sarcástico por el comportamiento de su prima.

-Perdón, hola Hugo, hola Lucy- dijo en tono cansado.

-Hola Lily- le contestó Lucy- ¿Te pasa algo? No pareces de muy buen humor.

-No la verdad es que no estoy de buen humor- le contestó- Pero, bueno. Cambiando de tema donde están los demás todavía no han llegado.

-Yo me he encontrado con Lorcan antes- dijo Lucy- pero me ha dicho que vendría después con nosotros.

-Yo también he visto a Lysander- dijo Hugo- él se estaba despidiendo de sus padres.

-Bueno y supongo que Alice todavía no ha llegado ¿Dónde estará?- dijo Lily, preocupada por su mejor amiga, ya eran las 10:55 y si no llegaba para la once el tren se iría sin ella.

De repente la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a un chico de pelo dorado.

-Hola chicos- dijo Lysander sentándose al lado de Lucy- ¿Qué tal?

-Bueno, mejor de lo que yo esperaba- dijo Lily.

-Realmente no ha pasado nada interesante desde que nos vimos ayer así que si- dijo Hugo.

-Pues yo la verdad es que estoy bastante nerviosa- dijo Lucy- ya sabéis con eso de ser prefecta.

-Ay Lu, ya te he dicho que de eso ni te preocupes- le animó Hugo- ya veras como todo sale genial.

-Si bueno eso espero.

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta el tren ya estaba en marcha y ellos todavía no sabían nada de Alice. De repente la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de nuevo dejando ver a una joven jadeante y agotada. Los cuatro la miraron sorprendidos, ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Es que acaso había corrido un maratón o que?

-Lo siento chicos- dijo dejándose caer al lado de Lily, viendo como todos le pedían una explicación con la mirada- El idiota de mi hermano me tenía que traer y se quedó dormido esta mañana, por suerte prepare mis cosas por la noche si no a saber como iba Hogwarts.

-Bueno tu padre trabaja allí y además es el subdirector, seguro que avisándole podríais haber llegado bien- le dijo Lysander despreocupadamente.

-Si ya lo se, pero si se entera que Frank casi deja que pierda el tren seguro que hubiera sido capaz de matarlo- dijo casi sin aliento- de verdad, ha sido emocionante pero esta mañana pensaba que moriría en la carretera.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de su amiga. En eso estaban cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Lorcan entró en el compartimiento comiéndose un sapo de menta y en una mano traía todo tipo de dulces: sapos de menta, caramelos de café con leche, varitas de regaliz, ranas de chocolate, grageas de todo tipo y goma de mascar.

-¿Qué pasa, Lorcan has atracado el carrito de los dulces?- le preguntó Hugo.

-Pensé que tendríais hambre- dijo, dándole la bolsa de grageas a su hermano, algunos sapos de menta a Lucy, las veritas de regaliz a Hugo, los caramelos de café con leche a Alice y un par de ranas de chocolate a Lily. Después se sentó en medio de Lucy y Lysander.

-¿Y donde estabas, si se puede saber?- le preguntó Lysander-¿Has desaparecido nada más entrar en el anden?

-Estaba hablando con Savannah- dijo tranquilamente.

Lily al escuchar ese nombre se molesto muchísimo. Savannah Nott era una de las pocas chicas en Hogwarts que no buscaban nada en Lorcan, a parte de su amistad. Era la prima de Scorpius Malfoy y hermana de Alexander Nott, dos de los amigos de su hermano y según pensaba ella dos de los slyherin más majos y divertidos que había, pero ella era diferente: era una persona muy seria y pocas veces expresaba algún sentimiento. Lily no entendía como es que Lorcan se había hecho amigo de esa chica si no se parecían en nada, y además a ella le daban escalofríos de solo pensar en ella. A parte de eso también era una chica muy guapa: era una chica un poco más alta que Lily, era bastante delgada, pero estaba muy bien proporcionada. Tenía el pelo negro como la noche y los ojos tan verdes, que le resaltaban muchísimo. Muchos chicos intentaban acercarse a ella, pero ella los rechazaba y después los humillaba con su lengua de serpiente.

-¿Y que tal esta?- le preguntó Lysander a su hermano, haciendo que Lily saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Ella esta bien, me ha contado que éste año será también prefecta, aunque la verdad es que eso no me sorprende- explicaba Lorcan, luego se giró hacía Lucy- Por cierto Lucy, me ha que a las 12:00 teníamos que estar en el vagón de los prefectos para no se que.

-Ah genial- le contestó- gracias, por avisar.

-Ah Lorcan, antes de que se me olvide- dijo Hugo sacando de su bolsillo varios paquetes de chicles de menta, sacados de una tienda de dulces muggle, y dándoselas al rubio.

-Gracias Hugo- dijo el chico guardándoselas.

Lily se desesperó odiaba la menta y lo peor era que Lorcan prácticamente se la pasaba mascando esos chicles que Hugo le solía comprar.

A las 12:00 Lorcan y Lucy salieron del compartimiento para dirigirse al vagón de prefectos donde hacían algo parecido a una reunión para que todos supieran lo que debían hacer.

\- Oye Lily- dijo de repente Lysander, apartando la vista de la ventana-¿Este año harás las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de quidditch?

-Seguramente si- dijo firme- estoy harta de ver como slytherin gana, alguien les tiene que enseñar a perder ¿No?

-Así se habla Lily- la animo Alice- este año, si entras tu, ganaréis seguro.

-Si, bueno, pero tampoco os ilusionéis tanto ¿eh?- dijo Lysander, ya que era el único en ese momento que no era de gryffindor.

-Según le dijo el capitán de Hufflepuff a mi hermano, dijeron que este año tenían preparados unas tácticas magnificas preparada. También creó que ravenclaw no se quedará atrás y mi hermano a veces cogía la escoba para entrenar solo y nunca me dijo lo que estaba intentando hacer, pero cada vez que volvía parecía destrozado, así que creo que no debéis ilusionaros tanto.

-¿Quién no se tiene que ilusiona?- preguntó Lorcan, entrando en el compartimiento, seguido de Lucy. Los dos tenían puestos sus respectivos uniformes, donde se les podía ver su reluciente insignia.

-Lily, Hugo y Alice- le contestó su hermano.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Lucy.

-Es que ellos creen que este año ganaran la copa quidditch- respondió Lysander, sin mucho interés.

Lorcan se río y después dijo:

-Lo siento chicos, pero no creo que ese sueño se vaya a hacer realidad- decía mientras les sonreía con una sonrisa arrogante.

-No es un sueño amigo- le dijo Hugo sonriendo también- porque se va a hacer realidad, así que bájate de la nube. Además este año entrara Lily.

\- ¿Así que tú vas a entrar en el equipo?- le preguntó girándose hacía ella, quien le miraba con una sonrisa- Lily, el quidditch no es para niñas de papi como tu.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso, idiota?- dijo Lily, mientras se le borraba la sonrira que tenía hace un momento- sabes muy bien, que soy tan buena como cualquier otro.

-Ya bueno eso es porque siempre jugamos al quidditch en tu casa, con tu familia, y donde nadie que tú salgas herida.- le contestó Lorcan todavía sonriendo.

\- Mira Lorcan, no se quien te crees que eres para decirme tantas tontería- dijo levantándose enfadada y señalándole con la mano- Pero este año te demostrare lo que valgo de verdad.

Lorcan se estaba levantando cuando su hermano lo cogió del brazo y lo volvió a sentar. Lorcan lo miró enfadado y luego miró a Lily quien seguía de pie.

\- No importa, total no creo que podáis hacer nada sin James.- dijo, sorprendiendo a Lily, haciendo que se sentara- No creo que encontréis a un buscador mejor que él.

Todos se quedaron callados, al parecer nadie quería seguir discutiendo.

\- Bueno yo creo que deberíais cambiaros- dijo Lucy cambiando de tema.

-Bien- dijo Lily secamente- ¿Podéis salir?- dijo a los chicos.

Ellos salieron con Lucy y fueron al baño para poder cambiarse. Cuando regresaba charlaban animadamente:

-Por cierto Lu- dijo Lysander- ¿Quién es el otro prefecto de ravenclaw?

-Es Connor

-¿Connor Corner?-Preguntó Hugo incrédulo.

-Él mismo- dijo Lorcan- A mí también me sorprendió pero bueno es el capitán del equipo de quidditch y, sinceramente creo que es un líder nato.

-Ah si, pues yo creo que es un cretino- dijo Hugo-y la verdad es que no quiero que ande con mi primita por ahí.

-Vamos Hugo, es un buen chico- le contestó Lysander.

-A ti todos te parecen buenos Lysander- se defendió Hugo- aunque se metan contigo, siempre son buenos, deberías desconfiar un poco más en las personas.

-Y tú deberías confiar más en las personas- dijo Lysander tranquilo.

-Bueno chicos tranquilos- dijo Lucy, interrumpiendo la discusión de los chicos- Hugo, Lysander tiene razón, no creo que tengas que preocuparte tanto.

Después se dio la vuelta para entrar en su compartimiento cuando vio a un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes. El chico era alto, fornido y muy guapo.

-¿Quién es…- no le dio tiempo a contestar porque Lorcan, literalmente la arrastró hacía adentro, abriendo la puerta bruscamente.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Cauldwell?- dijo el rubio acercándose a él peligrosamente, quedándose los dos cara a cara. Gavin Cauldwell era un poco más alto que Lorcan y muchísimo más grande, así que los demás observaban las escenas asombrados y con un poco de preocupación ya que si empezaban una pelea estaba claro que el que iba a salir mal parado era Lorcan.

-¿Qué pasa Scamander es que acaso estas dos bellezas son de tu propiedad?- dijo desafiándolo.

-No hables así de ellas, idiota, y lárgate de aquí- dijo Lorcan perdiendo la cabeza. Era extraño que Lorcan se comportara así con alguien que no fuera Lily, pero Cauldwell era una excepción. Él era de su misma edad jugaba a quidditch en el mismo puesto que Lorcan y es por eso que tenía cierta rivalidad.

\- No entiendo por que- dijo Gavin- si del que estaba hablando mal Lily era de ti y no de mí.

Lorcan estaba perdiendo la paciencia y estaba a punto de levantar el puño cuando Lily se levantó.

-Gavin será mejor que te marches- le dijo empujando a Lorcan- de verdad que lo siento por esto, pero hablaremos otro día ¿Vale?

-Muy bien Lily- dijo mirándola, después miró a Lorcan- nos veremos en el campo Scamander.

Lorcan solo le miró con odio y luego se dirigió a Lily.

\- ¿Se puede saber que hacías con él?

-A ti que te importa- le contestó ella, enfadada- además yo no lo he invitado a entrar, ha entrado por su propio pie.

-¿Y para que ha venido?- preguntó Lorcan.

\- Para… para…- Lily no podía contestarle y después miró a Alice nerviosa.

-No creo que te interese Lorcan- dijo Alice- No tenía nada que ver contigo.

El chico le miró extrañado, pero después olvido el tema y se sentó en frente de Alice, haciendo que Lysander, Lucy y Hugo también se sentaran. Ninguno entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero Lucy, Alice y Lily empezaron a enviarse miradas cómplices entre ellas.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la estación donde cogieron los carruajes para llegar al castillo, donde se separaron.


	6. Pareja

**Pareja**

Se acercaba el baile de navidad y a Lily no le había invitado nadie todavía. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor de mala gana.

-¿Lily todavía sigues preocupada?- le preguntó Alice- ya te he dicho que seguramente te invite Gavin.

-Si pero ¿Y si no lo hace?- dijo preocupada.

-¿Cómo no lo va ha hacer?- dijo Alice, perdiendo la paciencia- Lily a él le gustas.

-No lo se Alice, últimamente esta raro-decía bajando la cabeza- puede que se haya cansado de mí.

\- Ay, Lily, por favor, me cansas - dijo harta.

-Bueno Alice, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Con quien irás?

-No lo se, pero igual vaya con Lysander y Lucy como grupo.

-Eso esta bien, si Gavin no me invita podré ir con vosotros- dijo sonriendo- y ¿Sabes algo de Hugo y Lorcan?

\- Bueno Hugo va a ir con If y Lorcan, bueno, tú ya sabes como es. Hace un momento lo vi besándose con la tonta de Buldstrode, quizás vaya con ella.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Lily. No podía creer lo que le decía Alice. Amanda Buldstrode era hija de madre soltera. Era una alumna de séptimo curso y una de las chicas más guapas de todo el colegio. Todos los chicos querían estar con ella, pero no pensó que Lorcan quisiera liarse con una chica mayor que él.

\- Si como lo oyes- dijo Alice- sinceramente no se que le ven los chicos, si la pobre chica no tiene ni una neurona en su pequeño cerebro.

-Tienes razón -dijo Lily riéndose por el comentario- pero no creo que ella quiera ir con Lorcan al baile, seguramente solo este jugando con él.

\- Si, pero no se yo eh- decía Alice-Quizás sea Lorcan el que esta jugando con ella. Aunque la verdad es que no se como puede estar cerca de ella, si es que no esta a la altura de él.

\- Bueno ya lo descubriremos en el baile, puede que nos de una sorpresa.- dijo mirando hacía la mesa de slytherin donde vio como Lorcan charlaba tranquilamente con sus amigos.

Después de un rato tuvieron que ir a la primera clase del día: adivinación. Lily se sentó junto a Alice en esa clase y Lysander junto a Hugo. Después de un largo día de clases a Lily todavía no la habían invitado al baile, así que para olvidar el tema se fue a la biblioteca. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando choco con alguien:

-¿Por qué no miras…- al ver quien era no pudo terminar la frase-Gavin… lo siento, iba despistada.

-No, no ha sido mi culpa- se disculpo el chico, un poco nervioso- Lily, la verdad es que quería hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Pues?-dijo sonrojada.

-Yo me preguntaba- decía el chico también sonrojado y nervioso- yo quería…

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Lily mirándole esperando una respuesta.

-Lily- dijo Gavin al fin decidido- ¿Me harías el gran honor de acompañarme al baile?

Lily no contestó solo se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándole.

-Supongo que esto es un si-dijo el chico feliz.

-Claro que es un sí- dijo feliz- pensaba que nunca me lo pedirías.

-Lo siento es que no encontraba el momento- se excusó él.

En las afueras del castillo se encontraban Lorcan, Alice y Lucy, paseando y hablando entretenidamente:

-¿De verdad no entiendo como es que nadie os ha invitado, si es que sois preciosas?- decía Lorcan a sus amigas.

\- Ay gracias por el piropo, pero no se de que te preocupas, ya verás como al entrar al salón de baile todos se quedan prendidos al vernos y nos piden bailar- decía Alice sonriéndole.-¿Verdad Lucy?

-Bueno, si tú lo dices. Yo solo quiero pasar tiempo con mis amigos.

-¿Y que hay de ti?- se giró Alice hacía Lorcan-¿Quién es la afortunada?

-No lo se, puede que vaya solo.- dijo el chico.

-Vamos, ¿no hay nadie que te interese?- Al ver la negativa del chico Alice continuó- Como Buldstrode.

-No, ella no es material para llevar a un baile-dijo secó- No se si me entendéis.

-Lo que se entiende, es que has insinuado que Amanda es un objeto para ti, Lorcan- dijo Lucy- No creo que ninguna chica quiera que se le trate como tu las tratas.

-Eh, eh -se quejó el rubio- que yo sepa ellas no están conmigo por una relación, sino por algo más físico y…- dijo sonriendo arrogante.

-Hay Lorcan ya te hemos entendido- dijo Lucy un poco asqueada- no hace falta que nos cuentes todo con detalle.

-Vale, tranquila- dijo el chico sonriendo- pero ya verás que cuando…

-Ya vale- dijo Lucy empujándole sonriente.

-Bueno entonces no vas a invitar a nadie- dijo Alice, para estar segura.

-No, iré al baile y le robare la pareja a los chicos- dijo todavía sonriente el chico- O quizás aproveche para bailar con las chicas más guapas que conozco - dijo tomándolas de las manos. Los tres continuaron hablando y riéndose cuando apareció Lily corriendo.

-CHICOS!- gritaba feliz, llegando en donde ellos estaban- tengo una noticia genial.

-¿A si?- preguntaba Alice feliz- Pues que estas esperando cuéntalo ya.

-Esta bien, preparadas- dijo mirándoles feliz- Gavin me invitó al baile.

Lucy y Alice gritaron de felicidad y la abrazaron mientras gritaban. Pero Lorcan era otra historia.

-¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?-dijo perdiendo la paciencia y haciendo que las chicas dejaran de gritar tonterías.

-Perdón ¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Lily, no entendiendo.

-¿Me preguntaba como es que has aceptado la invitación de ese idiota?

-¿Por que no lo iba ha aceptar?- le preguntó Alice.- es que ¿acaso no estas contento por Lily?

-¿Por que lo iba a estar? ¿Por estar saliendo con mi peor enemigo?- dijo enfadado- Bueno por una parte tiene lógica ¿No?, después de todo tu también me caes mal, pero solo escúchame esta vez Lily- se acerco a ella y luego la miró con un poco de preocupación en la cara- No dejes que se te acerque más de lo que ya se ha acercado a ti Lily, de verdad.

-¿Por qué te iba a hacer caso Lorcan?- dijo sonriéndole, de verdad le estaba dando miedo ese cambio de humor en el chico.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó incrédulo- Simplemente por el hecho de que tu apenas conoces a Cauldwell.

-Y que- se defendió- un baile es el mejor sitio para conocerlo mejor.

-Sabes que haz lo que quiera. Yo te lo he avisado.

Y sin más el chico se fue dejando a las tres jóvenes con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Lily.

-No lo se. Sabía que había un poco de rivalidad y resentimiento entre ellos, pero no creía que fuera para tanto.-le respondió Alice.

\- Bueno ya se le pasara- dijo Lucy- Ahora cuéntanos ¿Cómo te lo ha pedido?

Lily les empezó a contar como se lo pidió mientras se dirigían al castillo.

Lorcan entró a la sala común de slytherin enfadado. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala común enfadado.

\- ¿Qué pasa con esa cara, amigo?- le pregunto Noah Zabinni y uno de sus compañero de cuarto.

-No pasa nada- dijo el rubio, pero al ver la insistencia del chico le respondió- Ya sabes Lily.

-Lily, siempre Lily, si tantos problemas te trae porque no te alejas de ella- le aconsejó Savannah, quien se sentaba justo a su lado.

-Es fácil decirlo- le contestó el chico- Ahora es demasiado tarde para alejarla de mi, además aunque nunca se lo vaya a decir nunca ella es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te quejas tanto?-le preguntó Savannah, a veces no entendía a su amigo.

-Es que simplemente me saca de mis casillas y no lo soporto. A veces es demasiado irritante.

-Oye deja de darle vueltas al asunto ¿Vale?- le aconsejo esta vez Noah- No vale la pena estar malhumorado todo el día.

-Tienes razón- dijo al final, ya relajado-¿Por cierto ya tenéis pareja para el baile?

-Claro que la tengo- dijo Noah orgulloso- Voy a ir con Cassandra. ¿No me digas que he encontrado pareja antes que tú?

Lorcan no dijo nada, simplemente se giró hacía Savannah

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Nadie me ha invitado- dijo sin más.

-No me extraña, das miedo a los chicos- dijo Noah sonriendo, mientras que Savannah le miraba mal.

-Mira, aunque alguien me lo hubiera pedido no hubiera aceptado- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué no?- le preguntó Lorcan, curioso.

-Sabéis perfectamente que no me gustan esa clase de eventos- dijo mirándolos, para después levantarse e irse.

-Es una sosa- dijo Noah, cuando Savannah desapareció.

-Pues yo no pienso ir al baile si ella no viene.

-Vamos déjala en paz y que haga lo que ella quiere. Además no creo que se sienta cómoda.

-Sabes que no me harás cambiar de opinión ¿Cierto?-dijo Lorcan sonriente.

-Si, si lo se, pero intentarlo no es un crimen.-dijo el chico de pelo negro, derrotado- por cierto este fin de semana vas a ir Hogsmade.

-Si, ¿pues?

-¿Vas a ir con alguien? Es que antes hablé con Conrad y dijo que hacer una salida entre los de slytherin estaría bien- le preguntó. Lorcan lo miró y sonrió después de todo en su curso solo eran siete de slytherin: 3 chicos y 4 chicas.

-Es una buena idea, si vamos todos claro-dijo Lorcan.

-Si vamos todos, así que ¿te apuntas?

-Está bien- dijo finalmente.


	7. El baile

El baile

Por fin llegó el día del baile. Todos los alumnos deseaban que terminaran las clases para poder disfrutar del resto del día y de la noche. Por fin terminaron las clases y tres chicas se encontraban corriendo hacía la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Vamos chicas- les decía If emocionada- estoy deseando enseñaros como me queda el vestido del baile.

-If seguro que te queda genial- dijo Alice, deteniéndose - no entiendo porque tanta prisa si el baile empieza dentro de tres horas.

-Ay Alice como se nota que no tienes pareja- dijo If- yo necesito esas tres horas para ducharme, secarme, hacerme un peinado genial, maquillarme, ponerme el vestido y elegir los complemento, ¿Vale? Así que venga moveos, que seguro también tendré que ayudaros para que también estéis fabulosas.

Lily y Alice rodaron los ojos y la siguieron.

En la biblioteca se encontraban Lucy, Hugo y Lysander adelantando su tarea, para poder pasar mejor las vacaciones de navidad.

-Oye Lucy ¿No tendrías que ir a prepararte para el baile?-le preguntó su primo.

-Todavía falta mucho para el baile Hugo- le contestó ella sonriendo.- Yo no necesito tanto tiempo como tu pareja.

-Hablando de eso ¿Qué hay entre vosotros dos?- le preguntó esta vez Lysander a Hugo, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-No hay nada entre nosotros- dijo nervioso.

-¿Estas seguro? Porque tu cara dice lo contrario.

-Si estoy seguro primita, pero puede que esta noche le pida que sea mi novia- dijo sonrojado.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Lucy emocionada- que le haga esa proposición en un baile a la luz de los focos es muy romántico. Además puede que no seas el único de la familia que salga de ese baile con novio.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Es que acaso tu y Ly…?

-No digas tonterías Hugo- dijo Lucy pegándole en el brazo- Hablo de Lily.

-¿Lily? ¿Qué pasa con Lily?- preguntó curioso.

-¿No sabes que esta colada por Cauldwell?- le preguntó Lysander esta vez- O por lo meno él esta colado por ella.

-¿Cómo que Cauldwell?- dijo incrédulo- ¿Me estáis hablando del mismo Cauldwell que yo conozco, ¿El de quidditch?

-Es el único que hay Hugo- dijo Lucy.

-Si pues yo creo que al final del día ya no habrá ninguno, ¿Cómo se atreve si quiera a mirarla? Se va enterar- dijo levantándose.

-Vamos Hugo deja que se divierta o ¿Acaso te gustaría que el hermano de Evangeline viniera a prohibirte que salgas con ella?- dijo Lysander tranquilamente, haciendo que Hugo se vuelva a sentar.

-Está bien-dijo de mal humor- pero si le hace daño, te prometo que acabaré con él.

-No entiendo porque le tenéis tanta manía al pobre chico- dijo Lucy. Lysander y Hugo la miraron sin entender- ¿Es que acaso no sabéis lo que pasó hace una semana?

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza.

-Pues veréis hace una semana, cuando Lily nos contó que Gavin le había invitado al baile Lorcan se enfado muchísimo.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Lysander- ¿Es que acaso Gavin le hizo algo?

-Vamos Lysander todos sabemos la rivalidad que tienen esos dos- dijo Hugo y luego miró a su prima- pero, no creí que fuera para tanto.

-Si, yo tampoco. -Continuó Lucy- Pero la cuestión es que Lorcan le dijo que no se acercara más Gavin y que no dejara que Gavin se acercara más a ella.

-Que raro ¿no? - Dijo Hugo, después sonrió- Y si Lorcan esta celoso.

-Hugo no digas tonterías.-dijo Lucy, por la tontería que acababa de decir su primo.

\- Oye, no digas que por una parte no tiene lógica porque ya sabes lo que dicen "del odio al amor solo hay un paso"- decía Hugo contento de lo que había dicho. Pensaba que estaría genial que sus dos mejores amigos terminaran juntos, pero Lysander le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Pues yo no lo creo- dijo el rubio- yo creo que detrás de todo esto hay algo más.

Ninguno de sus amigos quiso seguir hablando del tema y siguieron estudiando.

A las seis en punto Hugo se encontraba muy nervioso en la sala común de Gryffindor, sudaba y le temblaban las manos. Además se sintió muchísimo más nervioso cuando vio a Alice bajando por la escalera con un vestido rojo y escarlata.

-Tranquilo Hugo- dijo viendo el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo y cuando llegó a su lado dijo- Solo te diré que esta preciosa. Bueno me voy, buena suerte.

Y dicho esto la chica desapareció.

Después bajó por la escalera Lily, con un bonito vestido verde lima, que le quedaba genial y llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta.

-Estás preciosa Lily- dijo su primo ayudándola a bajar y abrazándola.- seguro que Cauldwell queda maravillado.

-Gracias, tu también estas guapo.-dijo abrazándolo también.

-Y dime ¿Tardará mucho en bajar?- dijo Hugo un poco nervioso.

-No bajara ahora, pero no te pongas tan nervioso chico- le dijo animadamente, mientras se dirigía al retrato donde al abrirlo se encontró con su pareja y se fue.

Por fin bajo por las escaleras su preciosa pareja. Llevaba un precioso vestido azul cielo a juego con sus ojos, un collar de perlas y su típica cinta azul en el pelo.

-Estás muy guapa If- dijo cogiéndola de la mano y dándole una vuelta.

-Gracias-dijo sonriéndole- pero ya veo que tu no te quedas atrás.

-Gracias- dijo Hugo ya con más seguridad- Bueno ¿Nos vamos?

-Si claro- dijo ya cogiéndole de la mano y arrastrándolo hacía el baile.

En las mazmorras del castillo se encontraba Lorcan sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común.

-Son las seis y media ¿Cuánto más van a tardar?- dijo un malhumorado Noah.

-Tranquilo, ya sabes son chicas, necesitan su tiempo- decía Lorcan intentando tranquilizar a su compañero- y ¿Quieres sentarte de una vez? Estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

-Lo siento ¿vale?- dijo sentándose en frente del rubio- es que estoy un poco nervioso.

-Chicos- dijo de repente Cassandra, la pareja de Noah- siento haber tardado, ha habido complicaciones. Cassandra Taylor era una chica bastante guapa. Era de estatura media y tenía el pelo perfectamente ondulado y marrón. Sus ojos eran negros, pero totalmente expresivos.

-¿Y Savannah?- preguntó Lorcan.

-Ella necesita su tiempo- dijo la chica.

\- Está bien- contestó el rubio- Podéis iros si queréis, no tenéis que estar aquí esperando.

La pareja se fue y Lorcan tuvo que esperar treinta minutos más hasta que por fin salió su pareja. La chica llevaba un vestido negro, con una cinta verde en la cintura, estaba preciosa.

-Lorcan -dijo sorprendida, al verle sentado- Pensaba que te habías ido.

-Ya te lo dije antes- dijo levantándose- No voy a ir a ese baile si tu no vas. Por cierto, estas preciosa.

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada- Pero yo no me siento muy bien, la verdad.

-Vamos no pasara nada- dijo tranquilizándola- Y cuando quiera volveremos ¿Vale? No me alejare ni un minuto de tu lado y no te dejare para que no te sientas mal, pero acompáñame.

La chica sonrío ante la insistencia de su amigo.

-Está bien- dijo finalmente- además ya estoy vestida y a mi madre le dará ilusión que haya asistido a uno de estos bailes.

-Genial- dijo, ofreciéndole el brazo- entonces a que estamos esperando.

Los dos salieron de su sala común sonriendo. El camino hacía el gran salón era bastante silencioso, pero no de esos silencio incómodos, si no uno de esos silencios agradables.

-Lorcan- le llamó Savannah, con voz triste.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal?- dijo parándose preocupado.

-Quiero preguntarte algo- dijo mirándole a los ojos- Nosotros somos amigos ¿verdad?

Lorcan sonrió.

-Claro que somos amigos.

-Pero lo que yo no entiendo es ¿Por qué?-dijo seria. Lorcan la miró sin entender- Lorcan yo no entiendo como alguien como tu quiere ser amigo de alguien como yo. Lo que quiero decir es que yo desde un principio te trate fatal, quería que te alejaras de mí.

-Ya lo se, Savannah, pero yo no lo veía así-dijo el chico en un tono neutro- Tu para mi eres especial.

-¿Especial? No entiendo- dijo la chica.

\- Quiero decir que eres parecida a mi madre y a mi hermano- Decía el chico, pero al ver que su amiga no lo entendía le explico mejor- Tu vas por ahí con tu personalidad tal y como eres sin importar lo que la gente piense o diga de ti. En estos años no has dejado que nadie te cambie, sigues siendo simplemente tú, como hacen mi madre y mi hermano que siguen adelante con sus creencias, aunque sean lo únicos que crean en esas cosas.

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir, Lorcan?- decía la chica sonriéndole confusa.

-Quiero decir, que desde que te conocí te he admirado, simplemente por eso y decidí que serías mi amiga costase lo que me costase, aunque tu no me aceptaras.

-¿Admirado? ¿A mi?-dijo, todavía confusa- Si yo soy fría, muy seria, casi insensible, y muchos dicen que soy una antisocial. Yo soy la que debería de admirarte ya que siempre has estado a mi lado, sin ni siquiera pedírtelo.

-Ven aquí-dijo Lorcan, abrazándola fuertemente, viendo que la chica iba a empezar a llorar, algo que ella nunca había hecho delante de nadie-Yo siempre voy a estar contigo, ya no llores que tu eres una de las personas más buenas que conozco.

-Eres demasiado bueno-dijo Savannah, ya tranquilizándose.-Ahora vamos que quiero bailar con mi mejor amigo.

La chica arrastró al chico hacía el baile, pero al entrar se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Lorcan detrás de ella-¿Estás nerviosa?

-Creo que no ha sido muy buena idea venir- dijo dando unos pasos hacía atrás, pero su idea de escapar fue frustrada por su compañero que la agarró de la mano y la arrastró dentro del salón.

-Venga, tranquila, primero nos dedicaremos a observar y después tú bailaras conmigo ¿Vale?

La chica no dijo nada y se sentó junto a Lorcan en una esquina del salón.

La banda que tocaba a veces tocaba música lenta y otras veces una música marchosa y moderna en el que los jóvenes hacían bailes que a ella le parecían indecentes. Recorrió toda la sala con su mirada y pudo observar a los amigos del rubio. Lily se encontraba sonriente bailando y hablando con ese chico que ahora mismo no recordaba su nombre. Luego vio a Hugo saliendo a los jardines con una chica de cabello marrón. Y por último estaban Lysander, Lucy y Alice, los tres parecían muy felices bailando juntos, aunque no sabía como es que Lysander podía apañarse tan bien para bailar con las dos.

-Deberías ir con ellos- dijo mirando después a Lorcan, quien también miraba a sus amigos sonriendo.

-Te prometí que estaría toda la noche contigo- dijo éste.

-Si pero les falta un chico para poder bailar bien- dijo Savannah sonriéndole.

-Ya se apañaran- dijo Lorcan levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano- ¿Me concedes este baile?

-Lorcan, no se si…

No pudo terminar su frase ya que Lorcan la agarró y la arrastró hasta la pista de baile donde la cogió y bailaron una canción lenta. Cuando la canción terminó se vieron separados por los amigos del slytherin.

-Nos toca- dijo Alice, cogiéndole.

-Chicas le prometí que estaría toda la noche con ella- dijo el chico para que le soltara.

-También nos prometiste un baile a nosotras- dijo Lucy, a lo que Lorcan no pudo decir nada.

-Tranquilo Lorcan te espero, tu vete con ellas- dijo Savannah sería, marchándose de la pista de baile.

-Espera- dijo Alice- no queremos que estés sola.

Savannah no entendía a la chica, pero lo comprendió todo cuando empujó a un chico casi idéntico a Lorcan hacía ella.

-Quédate con él, mientras nosotros te robamos a tu pareja- dijo Alice sonriendo y llevándose a Lorcan.

Savannah no sabía lo que hacer, y Lysander también parecía estar un poco confuso.

-No tienes porque estar conmigo- dijo Savannah seria rompiendo el silencio.

-No me importa estar contigo-dijo el rubio, después le tendió la mano- ¿Bailas?

-Gracias, pero no se me da muy bien-dijo nerviosa.

-Tranquila, eso es genial ya que yo también bailo fatal-dijo el chico sonriéndole-Sabes que cuando en una pareja bailan los dos mal, entre ellos no se nota que están bailando mal.

-Saber eso me calma un poco- dijo sonriendo un poquito y cogiéndole de la mano.

Savannah no conocía muy bien a Lysander. Solo sabía lo que Lorcan le contaba, y lo que escuchaba de los demás. Lysander tampoco la conocía bien solo sabía de ella lo que su hermano le contaba. Los dos comenzaron a bailar cuando empezó a sonar una música moderna y Lysander comenzó a moverse ridículamente, mientras todo a su alrededor se reían del ridículo que hacía, pero eso al chico le importaba poco y Savannah lo notó enseguida ya que el chico seguía mirándola sonriente mientras bailaba. En ese momento comprendió lo que Lorcan le había dicho de él. La chica decidió sonreírle al chico y unirse al baile y comprendió que lo que había dicho el chico rubio hace un rato era cierto. Después recordó que tendría que darle las gracias a Lorcan por haber insistido tanto en traerla, después de todo se lo estaba pasando bien.

Por otra parte Lorcan se encontraba bailando con Alice y Lucy.

-¿Por qué no quitas de una vez esa cara de preocupado Lorcan?-dijo Alice- Así pareces un amargado.

-No estaría así si no me hubierais secuestrado- dijo molesto.

-¿Secuestrado? ¿Nosotras?- decía Lucy, incrédula- Pero si nos lo habías prometido, una promesa no se rompe. Además parece que tu amiga se lo esta pasando genial con Lysander.

Lorcan se giró para mirar a su hermano y a su amiga y sonrió al ver que Savannah sonreía mientras bailaban, bueno si a eso se le podía llamar baile, claro. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando empezó a sonar una música lenta y vio como su hermano cogía a Savannah de la cintura, mientras ella se sonrojaba y ponía sus delgados brazos en la nuca de su gemelo. A Lorcan le pareció extraño que ella se comportara tan confiada y vulnerable con un chico que no fueran él o Noah ¿Sería por que Lysander era su hermano? Decidió no molestarle y seguir bailando con sus amigas y en eso estaban cuando un chico de pelo marrón ondulado y ojos negros muy profundos se acercó a ellos.

-Perdón-dijo interrumpiendo su baile, algo extraño, ya que eran tres. Los tres lo miraron confusos.

-Connor ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Lucy al ver a su compañero.

-¿Podría hablar un momento contigo?-dijo el chico un poco nervioso.

Alice y Lorcan los vieron marcharse.

-¿Qué crees que querrá?-dijo Alice, mirándolos.- ¿Crees que quiere molestarla?

-No digas tonterías Alice él es un buen chico-dijo Lorcan, también observándolos curioso. Los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver como Connor se agarraba de la cintura de Lucy para bailar.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta-dijo Lorcan serio.

-¡Que envidia!-dijo fastidiada-todos tienen pareja excepto yo.

-Oye ¿y yo que soy?.

-Tu eres el amigo idiota al que le han robado la pareja y ha tenido que quedarse conmigo.

-Vaya, tienes respuesta para todo o que- dijo Lorcan sorprendido- y yo no soy ningún idiota. Además te informo que podría quitarle a cualquiera su pareja, a cualquiera ¿me entiendes?

-Si claro, a cualquiera excepto a tu hermano ¿No?-dijo ella burlándole, y viendo como el chico no tenía argumentos para eso.

-Bueno, pero exceptuándole a él le podría quitar la pareja a cualquiera o ¿me vas a decir que no?-dijo triunfante.

-Entonces a que estas esperando para irte- dijo la chica.

-No estoy esperando a nada- dijo el chico sonriente - porque no lo voy ha hacer.

-¿Por qué no?-le preguntó Alice un poco confusa.

-Porque prefiero estar contigo-dijo al fin- No me digas que no tienes suerte, porque no sabes a cuantas chicas les gustaría estar en esta situación conmigo, además serías la envidia de toda chica que tenga ojos- dijo Lorcan señalándose a sí mismo, arrogantemente.

-Serás creído-dijo Alice rodeándole la nuca con sus brazos para bailar.

-No me digas que no es cierto- dijo el chico sonriente.

-Si, si lo que tu digas- dijo con una sonrisa malvada- pero yo me estoy pensando eso de volver a pedirte un baile ¿eh?

-Que graciosa-dijo irónico.

En otro lugar del gran salón Lily se encontraba perdida en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le encantaban.

-Lily-dijo Gavin sacándola de la luna, en la que se encontraba.

-¿Pasa algo? Te veo un poco nervioso- dijo sonriéndole.

-Lily lo que pasa es que tu me gustas mucho- dijo el chico, bastante nervioso.

-Gavin, que tierno- le contestó Lily- eso es… eso es… genial, porque a mi también me gusta y mucho.

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó este.

-Si claro, como no me iba a fijar en ti si eres guapísimo- dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Bueno es que como siempre te veo con Lorcan, pesaba que entre tu y él…

-Espera, espera, no termines la frase- le cortó Lily suponiendo lo que iba a decir- Es que ni siquiera lo quiero pensar. ¿Él y yo? ¿Juntos? No, no, no, imposible. ¿Me entiendes?

-Si-dijo un poco más aliviado el moreno- Eso me alegra porque quería preguntarte algo.

-¿A si?-dijo ella curiosa, aunque suponiendo algunas cosas- Y ¿Qué es?

-Me preguntaba que bueno… hemos estado varías semanas saliendo- decía el chico nervioso no sabiendo como iba a reaccionar la chica- y yo creo que es hora de formalizar nuestra relación- el chico estaba nervioso pero Lily se emocionaba más en cada palabra que decía el chico- Por eso me preguntaba si querrías ser mi novia.

-SI- dijo ella rápidamente, entusiasmada.-Claro que quiero ser tu novia.

-Que bien que digas que sí- dijo el chico ya calmado - no sabes lo preocupado que estaba.

En eso la chica le abrazó y después al separarse un poco y quedar tan cerca de los labios del chico, decidió besarlo. El beso fue tierno y duró bastante tiempo. Al separarse los dos sonrieron y siguieron bailando, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

A las doce de la noche Gavin acompañó a Lily hasta el retrato de la dama Gorda donde se despidieron con otro beso tierno. Lily entró por el retrato algo emocionada, y subió las escaleras corriendo, aquella noche había sido mágica y estaba deseando contárselo a sus amigas, pero claro si estaban despiertas, si no tendría que esperar al día siguiente.

Grata fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en la habitación con Alice que se encontraba preparándose para irse a dormir.

-Alice- dijo Lily feliz- Que bien que estás despierta ¿A que hora has venido?

-Bueno he llegado a la habitación hace media hora.

-Tengo muchísimas cosas que contarte, pero antes cuéntame ¿Qué tal tu noche?

-Bueno al parece os ha ido bien a todos excepto para mi y para Lorcan.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo no creyendo en las palabras de su amiga, ya que Lorcan en este tipo de eventos normalmente siempre estaba rodeado de chicas y nunca, repito, nunca solía estar con ellos.

-Haber por donde empiezo. Primero Lucy, Lysander y yo fuimos al baile como grupo, algo que ya dijimos ¿No?

Lily asintió con la cabeza a su amiga ya quería que Alice terminara para poder contarle lo que le había pasado, pero claro ahora tenía que esperar al relato de la chica.

-Pues bien llegamos allí y comenzamos a bailar. Después de un rato vimos a Lorcan bailando con Savannah y como nos prometió que bailaría con Lucy y conmigo se lo quitamos a Savannah, dejando a Lysander con ella. Después vimos que Lysander y Savannah se lo estaban pasando genial así que tuvimos que decidimos no interrumpirlos. -decía Alice mientras Lily le miraba con cara de interés - En eso estábamos cuando se acercó Corner y se llevó a Lucy para bailar con ella, así que yo me tuve que quedar con Lorcan bailando toda la noche, y no sabes que envidia les tenía a Lucy y a Lysander.

Lily rió.

-Ay Alice, tu nunca vas a cambiar.

-Lily, pero es que ellos estaban allí bailando tan a gusto y estaba con Lorcan, que si lo pasamos bien, pero no es lo mismo, quería que fuera especial.

-Vamos no es para tanto- dijo Lily todavía riéndose- lo que todavía no entiendo es como Lorcan ha podido pasar toda la noche contigo y no con alguna de sus amiguitas.

-Ya no te rías -dijo Alice abochornada.- Él solo me dijo que no me dejaría sola y así lo hizo. También me acompañó hasta aquí y después fue otra vez al baile.

-¿Así, para que? -Dijo interesada- No me lo digas, seguramente, para buscar a alguna chica y recuperar la noche.

-Lily no seas así con él- dijo Alice, un poco molesta por lo que decía su amiga- Además volvió al baile porque Savannah seguía allí y él le prometió que estaría con ella toda la noche.

-Que caballeroso por su parte.

-Ya pero Savannah ha estado toda la noche con Lysander- dijo Alice, luego miró a Lily- Y bueno ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No me quiere contar nada? Seguro que tu noche ha sido especial.

-Ay Alice no sabes bien lo especial que ha sido- dijo, tumbándose en la cama, sonriendo con una sonrisa tonta.-Bailamos toda la noche juntos y…

-Ay Lily ya déjate de tanto misterio y cuéntame lo que ha pasado.-decía muy curiosa.

-Vale vale, ya te lo digo- dijo sentándose al lado de su amiga- Pues verás después de varias canciones él me pidió que… que yo… que yo fuera su novia.

-¿QUEE?-gritó Alice feliz, abrazándola- aceptaste ¿No?

-Claro que he aceptado- dijo feliz- Estoy tan feliz, llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto.

-Felicidades Lily-dijo Alice contenta por la pelirroja- Realmente te lo mereces.

-CHICAS!- dijo de repente If, entrando en la habitación- ¿A QUE NO SABÉIS LO QUE ME HA PASADO?

-Cuéntanos, antes de que te lo saquemos a patadas- dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

-Esta bien- If tomó aire y después lo soltó - Hugo y yo somos novios.

-¿Qué?- gritó Lily- ¿De verdad?

-SIII-gritó If con voz chillona.

-Pues, parece que esta noche todos han salido con novio del baile- dijo Alice sentándose otra vez. If la miró y al ver que Alice señalaba a Lily.

-¿No?-dijo emocionada- ¿No me digas que tu y Gavin?

-Si- dijo Lily también emocionada, después las dos se abrazaron.

Estuvieron hablando durante horas sobre el baile y sobre sus nuevos novios, hasta que al fin conciliaron el sueño.

Lily se durmió, pensando en cuanto le echaría de menos en las vacaciones de Navidades.

A las doce y media de la noche dos jóvenes entraban en la sala común de slytherin.

-Ay, gracias Lorcan, de verdad- decía una y otra Savannah- Lo he pasado realmente genial.

-Pues que bien -dijo el chico, un poco cansado- me alegro por ti.

La chica abrazó al chico y le dijo.

-Tenías razón- dijo alegre- tu hermano es especial.

Después de decir esto la chica se retiró a dormir dejando a Lorcan confundido.

En la sala común dos jóvenes también acababan de llegar del baile.

-Ha sido genial, ¿No crees?- le preguntó Lucy a su amigo.

-Si, realmente no me esperaba pasármelo tan bien con una chica como Savannah, pero ahora comprendo porque Lorcan es amigo de ella- decía Lysander- realmente ella es genial, y yo creía que era muy sería.-al terminar miró a su compañera- ¿tu te los has pasado bien?

-Si, si, ha sido genial- dijo la chica nerviosa- nunca creí que Connor querría bailar conmigo.

-¿Pues?

-No lo se, él es bastante más popular que yo- decía Lucy- ya sabes como Lorcan, Hugo, Lily o Alice y no pensé que querría estar con alguien como yo.

-Ya pero, después de todo, vosotros pasáis bastante tiempo juntos-dijo el chico- con eso de ser prefectos, seguro que os habréis cogido confianza ¿No?

-Bueno supongo que sí- dijo la chica nerviosa- pero nunca pensé que esa confianza también me la diera en otro momento que no fuera cuando estamos haciendo vigilancia por los pasillos o algún que otro trabajo más.

-Vamos Lucy no seas así -dijo Lysander- tu eres una chica genial y seguro que eso él lo ha visto.

-Si tu los dices- dijo levantándose- Ahora necesito descansar, así que me voy a la cama. Buenas noches Lysander.

-Buenas noches Lu.

Y sin más la chica dejó solo a Lysander, quien se quedó un rato más allí sentado.


	8. Discusión

Discusion

Un día después del baile, los chicos que regresaban a casa debían coger el tren a las 12:00 del mediodía, así que aquella mañana había un gran alboroto en todo el castillo: jóvenes que se levantaban tarde y tenían que correr para no perder el tren; despedidas entre compañeros y muchas otras cosas.

Ya en el tren todos los alumnos corrían de un lado para el otro buscando un compartimiento vacío para poder sentarse.

En uno de esos compartimientos se encontraba una pareja bastante feliz:

-Oye, ¿No deberías estar con tus amigos?- dijo el chico- ¿Puede que estén preocupados por ti?

-Gavin es genial que te preocupes por ellos, pero ellos ya saben que estoy contigo- dijo Lily, tierna- O ¿Lo que quieres es librarte de mí?

-No, claro que no- dijo el chico dándole un beso en la frente- es solo que pensé que querrías pasar tiempo con ellos.

-Gavin a ellos le voy a ver todos los días de las vacaciones, pero a ti solo te puedo ver en el colegio y quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda para estar contigo.

El chico decidió dejar el tema de lado y siguieron hablando sobre otras cosas.

En otro compartimiento se encontraban seis amigos que acababan de encontrar sitio para sentarse.

-Y, bueno, ¿Puede alguien explicarme por que ella está aquí?- dijo Lorcan mirando a If como si fuera una intrusa.

-Lorcan ella es mi no novia y quiero pasar tiempo con ella antes de que nos separemos por las vacaciones- le explicó Hugo tranquilamente- De verdad que parece que no estás contento por mí.

-No es eso, es solo que ella no es del grupo y me incomoda- dijo el slytherin, un poco molesto.

-Bueno, pues ya sabes, aguántate - le dijo Alice ganándose una sonrisa irónica del joven.

-Por cierto chicos- dijo Lucy, cambiando de tema- ¿Dónde esta Lily? No la he visto durante toda la mañana.

-Ah, cierto, se me ha olvidado decíroslo-dijo Alice, acordándose- Lily no viene.

-¿Cómo que no viene?-dijo Hugo, preocupado-¿Le ha pasado algo?

Después miró a su mejor amigo.

-A mi no me mires yo no he hecho nada.-dijo Lorcan, tranquilo.

-¿Entonces?- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Alice, nuevamente.

-Ella está con otra persona- le responsó Alice sonriendo, misteriosa.

-Ya déjate de secretos y dinos con quien está- le suplico Lucy.

-Está con su nuevo novio.

-¿QUÉ?-dijo Lorcan levantando la voz- ¿CÓMO QUE NOVIO?

-Si, ¿Es que acaso no estás contenta por ella?- le preguntó If, un poco molesta por la reacción del chico.

Lorcan no hizo caso de la pregunta de la chica, solo la miró y después miró a Alice.

-¿QUIÉN ES?- exigió el chico, enfadado, pero al ver que la chica no contestaba se enfadó aún más- dímelo- dijo intentando parecer tranquilo.

-No se si debería…

-YA DÍMELO-dijo perdiendo la paciencia y asustando a la chica.

-Lorcan- dijo Lysander, al ver la reacción de Alice.

Lorcan solo lo miró y después miró Alice.

-Alice, por favor- dijo ya más tranquilo- ¿Me podrías decir, quién es el novio de nuestra queridísima amiga Lily Luna?

-Solo te lo diré si me prometes que no te enfadaras- le respondió Alice.

Lorcan le iba a contestar, pero Lysander tomó la palabra viendo como su hermano estaba a punto de contestarle a la chica algo peor.

-Alice por favor, él no es el único que quiere saber quién es el novio de Lily. Además aunque no se lo digas hoy, podría descubrirlo en cualquier momento, así que si nos haces el favor de decírnoslo ahora, sería muchísimo mejor.

-Está bien- dijo al fin la chica de pelo dorado, mirando a Lorcan, preocupada- El novio de Lily es Gavin.

-¿QUÉ LILY SALE CON QUIEN?-gritó Lorcan, enfadado y levantándose de su asiento- Voy a buscarla y le voy a decir unas cuantas cosas a ese idiota, claro que después de partirle la cara.

El chico iba a salir cuando su hermano habló:

-Lorcan siéntate- dijo Lysander tranquilo, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos- Tú no vas a ir a buscar a nadie y menos vas a pegar a nadie.

Sus amigos se quedaron mirando a Lorcan, pensando que iba a pegar a su propio hermano. Pero Lorcan lo miró con fastidió y se sentó de nuevo, odiaba que su hermano se pusieran en plan serio con él.

Todos miraron al joven, queriendo preguntarle varias cosas, pero con lo enfadado que estaba su amigo prefirieron dejarlo estar y hablar sobre otra cosa.

Lorcan se mantuvo callado durante todo el viaje, después de haberse enterado de que Lily y Gavin salían, no tenía ganas de hablar sobre nada. Estaba molesto, sobre todo porque Lily no le había hecho caso, pero ¿Por qué? Si él había sido bastante claro al decirle que se alegara de él. Ahora él tendría que hablar con ella y eso sería difícil.

Al llegar salió corriendo del tren, sin ni siquiera despedirse de sus amigos.

-Lo siento- dijo Lysander, por el comportamiento de su hermano.

-Tranquilo Lysander, ya lo conocemos- dijo Lucy tranquilizándolo.- Yo solo espero que se le pase el enfado.

-Pues a mi me parece que es de alguien muy mal educado salir sin despedirse- dijo If molesta.

-Tranquila-dijo Hugo- Él es así, ya te acostumbraras.

-Pues no se yo.

Los cinco amigos salieron del tren y se despidieron para después buscar a su familia e irse a casa.

Los días pasaron y a Lorcan se le iba pasando el enfado, pero ahora tenía que encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar con Lily.

Ese día llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba cuando Albus le envió una carta diciendo que quería hablar con él sobre algunas jugadas.

Al llegar a la casa de lo Potter se encontró con el segundo hijo de los Potter en la cocina con una libreta.

-Hola Albus- le saludó- ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

-Ah, Hola Lorcan- dijo Albus saliendo de sus pensamientos- genial que hayas llegado tan pronto.

-¿Pues?- preguntó confuso.

-Lily ha salido con Lucy- dijo Albus- Y así no nos escuchare. ¿Si me entiendes? ¿No?

-Pues claro- le contestó Lorcan- Así no habrá cotillas.

-Exacto. Pues verás estaba pensando en…

Y así estuvieron horas hablando sobre jugadas y estrategias nuevas. De repente el teléfono de la casa sonó.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Lorcan, que claro esta, apenas sabía lo que era un teléfono.

-Es el teléfono- le contestó el azabache sonriendo- si me disculpas un momento tengo que cogerlo.

Albus fue a contestar el teléfono y al volver.

-Lo siento Lorcan, pero ahora me tengo que ir- dijo Albus excusándose- No te importa si te vuelvo a llamar otro día.

-No, no tranquilo-dijo el rubio- vete.

-Bueno, adiós y de verdad que lo siento.

Lorcan escucho la puerta cerrarse y se dirigió hacía la chimenea para regresar a su casa. En eso estaba cuando la puerta de la casa volvió a abrirse y Lily entró a la casa. Los dos jóvenes se miraron retándose con la mirada, hasta que Lily habló:

-Genial, que estés aquí- dijo un poco molesta y acercándose al joven- Quería hablar contigo.

-Genial, porque yo también quería hablar contigo-dijo el chico, pero la pelirroja no le hizo el más mínimo caso y siguió con lo suyo.

-Me lo han contado, Lorcan.

-¿Qué te han contado?

-No te hagas el ingenuo, idiota. Me han contado lo que pasó en el tren.

-Genial, que estés hablando sobre eso porque yo también quiero hablarte sobre el tema.

-¿Sobre que? Sobre como te pusiste cuando te enteraste que salía con Gavin- dijo la chica acercándose más a él.

-No te vengo a decir como es en realidad tu estúpido novio- dijo el chico molesto.

-Primero-dijo la chica enfadada- no te permito que hables de mi novio de esa manera, tu lo respetas ¿Esta claro? Y segundo, no quiero escuchar nada de lo que me tengas que decir sobre él.

-Mira, tú no eres nadie para decirme nada y me vas a escuchar, porque lo que tengo que decir es muy importante- decía el chico tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-Muy bien, te escucho- dijo la chica sentándose en el sofá, no muy segura de lo que hacía.

El chico la miró a la chica, no estaba seguro de lo que le diría a la chica, pero lo iba ha hacer, porque al final era lo mejor para ella.

-Lily, lo primero que quiero que hagas es que me escuches- dijo el chico un poco nervioso, mientras la chica fruncía el ceño, confusa - Lo que te voy a decir, puede que te duela, pero solo hazme caso.

-Lorcan suéltalo ya o vete, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías-dijo Lily perdiendo la poca paciencia que podía tener con el chico.

-Está bien, Lily- dijo el slyherin serio- He venido a decirte, bueno mejor dicho, a recomendarte que dejes a Gavin.

-¿Estás bromeando, cierto?- dijo la chica, sonriendo e incrédula a lo que decía Lorcan.

-Lily, si estuviera bromeando no estaría aquí- dijo Lorcan todavía serio, haciendo que la cara de Lily cambiara a enfado.

-Tu estás loco ¿Es que acaso pretendes que te haga caso?

-Lily, cálmate y escucha- dijo Lorcan, haciendo que Lily se tranquilizara un poco- Gavin no es lo que tú crees.

-Ah ¿No? Entonces ¿Quién es?- exigió saber la chica, aunque la verdad era que no quería escuchar más- Dímelo, ya que veo que lo conoces tan bien.

Lorcan suspiró.

-Lily, Gavin solo quiere jugar contigo y cuando consiga lo que quiere o se aburra romperá contigo y...

-No te quiero escuchar más- le interrumpió Lily, levantándose enfadada- No se como quieres que te crea. De verdad, Lorcan, si esto es una broma, déjalo ya, es de muy mal gusto.

-Ya me gustaría que fuera una broma.- Lorcan guardó silencio un momento y después continuó dudoso- Lily no es la primera vez que lo hace y él…él… te romperá el corazón Lily.

La chica lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, no podía creer que Lorcan le estuviera diciendo eso.

-No te creo- murmuró la chica, al final, lo suficientemente alto como para que Lorcan la escuchase- por favor, vete antes de que olvide quien eres.

-Lily, por favor, créeme, lo que digo es cierto- dijo el rubio, esta vez, suplicante, no quería irse sabiendo que Lily iba a seguir con ese tipo- Él te va ha hacer daño y yo no quiero que sufras.

-¿Ah no?- dijo Lily levantando la voz, enfadada, mientras se le empañaban los ojos.- porque ahora mismo eso es lo único que estas haciendo Lorcan. Es más eres el único que me hace daño y que me hace sufrir, además tú lo haces queriendo, y eso es lo más duro ¿Sabes?

-Lily, eso no es cierto- dijo Lorcan acercándose a ella, preocupado- Tu me importas y no quiero verte mal.

-Yo no te importo Lorcan- dijo ella alejándose- Si yo te importara algo no estarías aquí diciéndome estás cosas. Estarías apoyándome y feliz por mí, pero no tú siempre me tienes que destrozar la felicidad ¿Verdad?

Lorcan no supo que decir a las palabras de la chica, en ese momento lo único que sabía era que estaba perdiendo a Lily y que ya era tarde para recuperarla.

-¿Sabes que?- habló Lily con la voz temblorosa, mientras le saltaba una lágrima- Lárgate no quiero volver a verte y no quiero volver a saber nada de ti hasta que que aceptes que Gavin es un buen chico, que es mi novio y que me hace feliz.

-Lily, eso nunca va a pasar- dijo Lorcan, apenado y todavía con la cabeza agachada.

-Pues entonces, olvídate de que existo, olvídate de que alguna vez me conociste y sobre todo…- decía Lily ya llorando, no podía creer que Lorcan le hiciera pasar por eso- Olvídate de que alguna vez fuimos amigos. Ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo ¿Si me entiendes?

-Entonces ¿Se acabó?- dijo Lorcan subiendo la cabeza y mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos. Ésta solo pudo asentir con la cabeza- Lily yo…

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS!-gritó Lily, sacando fuerzas de donde podía.

En ese momento James entró por la puerta de la casa y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Primero miró a su hermana que estaba llorando en medio del salón y luego miró a Lorcan que tenía una expresión que James no había visto nunca en el chico, pero eso no impidió que James le mirara mal.

-James yo no…

-Lorcan no quiero escuchar tus excusas ¿vale?- dijo James autoritario, después suspiró- solo vete, aquí ya has hecho suficiente.

Lorcan solo lo miró y después se dirigió hacía la chimenea para dirigirse irse a casa.

-Lo siento- dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer de la vista de lo dos Potter.

James se acercó a su hermana, quien miraba a la chimenea donde hace unos segundos había estado el slytherin. Lily no se movía, ni emitía ningún ruido solo se mantenía en pie, llorando silenciosamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Lily?- Dijo preocupado.

La pelirroja le miró, extrañada, y después salió corriendo hacía su habitación, donde se encerró y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

No entendía porque Lorcan le hacía tanto daño ¿Es que acaso no quería verla feliz? Sabía que se llevaban mal pero tampoco creía que fuera para tanto. Además, ella, a pesar de todo lo que se hacían y muy en el fondo le consideraba su amigo y lo apreciaba bastante. También creía que Lorcan sentía lo mismo que ella, pero hoy descubrió que no.


	9. Hablando

Hablando

Lily estaba muy mal y la verdad era que no entendía porque lloraba, ya que nunca le había importado lo que Lorcan dijera. Entonce ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras lloraba.

James se encontraba en el salón pensando en que haría. Había estado medía hora plantado en la puerta de la habitación de Lily esperando una respuesta, pero claro esa respuesta nunca llegó. Ahora solo podía esperar a sus padres, quienes podrían solucionar todo este problema. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse levanto la cabeza esperanzado, pero la volvió a bajar cuando vio que era su hermano.

-Hola James- le saludó Albus, sonriente- ¿Qué pasa con esa cara?

-¿Qué, que pasa?- dijo el mayor levantándose, alterado- Pasa que Lily lleva una hora llorando en su habitación.

-¿Es broma?- dijo Albus todavía sonriendo, no se podía creer que Lily estuviera llorando tanto tiempo. James le frunció el ceño por el comentario y entonces se lo creyó y se puso serio.-Y ¿Qué le has hecho?

-Yo, nada- dijo James serio- Pregúntale a Lorcan, era él quien estaba discutiendo con ella cuando entré en casa.

Albus abrió la boca, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo y James no dudó en preguntarle.

-¿Tu que sabes?

-Yo… dejé a Lorcan en casa y justo cuando yo salí venía Lily.

-Serás idiota, mira que dejarlos solos- dijo James levantando la voz, enfadado- tú sabes perfectamente que ellos no pueden estar solos. Por tu culpa ella ha acabado llorando.

-Oye, oye- dijo Albus indignado- que yo no sepa yo no soy la niñera de ninguno de los dos. Yo creo que son lo suficientemente mayores como para cuidarse solitos, además yo no he sido él que la ha hecho llorar.

-¿Qué ha pasado, chicos?- dijo de repente una tercera voz.

Los dos jóvenes se giraron para mirar a sus padres a la cara, quienes acababan de entrar por la puerta, escuchando la discusión entre sus dos hijos.

-¿Por qué estabais discutiendo?- dijo esta vez Harry, viendo que los jóvenes se quedaban en silencio.

-Discutíamos por Lily - dijo, finalmente James.

-¿Lily?- dijo su madre confundida, ya que rara vez sus hijos discutían por ella- ¿Qué ocurre con Lily?

\- Mama, Lily esta llorando en su habitación- dijo Albus bajando la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-se apresuró a decir Ginny.

-Yo… Nosotros no lo sabemos- comenzó a decir James- solo sabemos que ha estado discutiendo con Lorcan y yo creo que la cosa ha sido bastante fuerte porque no ha salido de su habitación en más de una hora.

-¿QUÉ?- exclamó su madre para después salir corriendo hacía la habitación de su hija.ç

Al llegar intentó Abrir la puerta pero no lo logró, mira que dejarle poner un cerrojo en la puerta, pensó inmediatamente Ginny.

-¿Lily?- la llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta y eso le dolió, porque nunca había visto así a su hija.

-Lily, cariño. ¿Estás bien?

Otra vez, silencio.

-Lily, por favor, hablemos ¿Si?- dijo, esta vez suplicante- no puedes estar encerrada y toda la vida.- Por favor, hija, sal.

-No… no quiero… hablar con… nadie- escuchó Ginny de repente.

La voz de su hija estaba tan desgarrada, que le dolió escucharla. Realmente quería entrar en esa habitación para consolar a su pequeña, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano así que tuvo que bajar al salón donde estaba el resto de su familia.

-¿Y?- dijo Albus mirando a su madre, esperando que su hermana le hubiera dicho algo a ella.

-No me ha dejado ni entrar- dijo ella triste, después notó la ausencia de su marido- ¿Dónde esta vuestro padre?

-Se ha ido a la casa de la tía Luna- le contestó James- para ver si le sacaba algo a Lorcan.

-Espero que él le diga algo- dijo Ginny preocupada.

Harry había llegado a la acogedora casa de su amiga Luna y a primera vista no vio a nadie en la casa.

-¿Hola?- llamó por si alguien le escuchaba, pero el azabache no recibió respuesta, así que decidió buscarles por la casa.

No tuvo que buscar mucho, ya que se encontró a Luna y a Lysander en la cocina hablando sobre alguna criatura con un nombre realmente extraño.

-Hola- dijo Harry, llamando la atención de su rubia amiga.

-Ah, hola Harry- dijo Luna dejando lo que preparaba para abrazar a su amigo, quien también la abrazó.

-Hola tío Harry ¿Qué tal?- dijo Lysander sonriendo.

-Ha decir verdad, no muy bien.

-Pues ¿Ha pasado algo?- dijo Lysander preocupado.

-Es Lily que lleva una hora llorando en su habitación.

-Y ¿Esta bien? Pobre niña- dijo Luna preocupándose- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Realmente, no lo se, por eso he venido ha hablar con Lorcan.

-¿Con Lorcan?- preguntó Luna, preocupándose más- ¿Dónde esta tu hermano, Lysander?

-No lo se- dijo éste- No lo he visto desde que volvió de la casa del tío.

-¿Qué? Y ¿No sabrás donde esta?

-Realmente no, pero yo podría ir a hablar con Lily, porque la verdad no creo que hablando con Lorcan se solucione nada.

-Bueno este bien- aceptó Harry - Pero yo prefiero tener unas palabritas con tu hermano.

-Está bien- dijo mientras iba a la chimenea y desapareció.

-Lo siento Harry- dijo de repente Luna, mirando apenada a Harry- siento que por mi hijo tu hija este tan mal.

-Tranquila Luna, son cosas de jóvenes- dijo Harry tranquilizándola, no le gustaba que Luna estuviera triste ya que la consideraba una hermana.

Lysander llegó a la casa de los Potter bajo la atenta mirada de James, Albus y Ginny, quienes le miraban extrañados.

-He venido ha hablar con Lily-dijo tranquilo.

-Ya lo he intentado yo, pero ni modo- dijo Ginny, todavía triste.

-Puede que conmigo quiera hablar-decía el chico subiendo la escaleras- después de todo soy el hermano del causante de todo esto.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Lily, no tocó la puerta, ¿Para que? Si no le iba a abrir.

-Hola Lily- dijo suave.

Lily escuchó la voz de Lysander, tan suave y calmada como siempre, que por un momento sintió tranquilidad. Después de unos segundos se levantó de la cama y le abrió la puerta, para después abrazarlo con fuerza y arrastrarlo al interior de la habitación.

-¿Me vas a contar lo que ha pasado?- le preguntó Lysnder con esa voz tranquilizadora que a Lily tanto le gustaba, mientras ella se secaba las lágrimas.

-No… No lo se- dijo con la voz todavía desgarrada- De repente… el asunto se nos fue de las manos… y… y…

-Lily, tranquila ¿Si?-decía Lysander viendo como su amiga se iba a desplomar- Estoy aquí contigo y no me voy a ir hasta que tengas una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Lysander- murmuró Lily con los ojos rojos- Él me debe de odiar…Él… Soy una idiota, no debí haberlo hecho.

-Lily ¿Qué has hecho?- dijo Lysander entre curioso y preocupado- ¿Qué le has dicho?

Lily le miró, no se lo quería decir, porque estaba segura de también le iba a odiar.

-Perdóname Lysander- dijo apenada, mirando a los ojos de su amigo- no… no me odies.

-eh eh, tranquila- dijo él suave- no me voy a enfadar, tu sabes que no.

-Yo…yo le dije que… que no quería tener nada que ver con él y que… que se olvidara de mi.- dijo la pelirroja bajando la cabeza, no quería ver la reacción de su amigo.

-Oh Lily- dijo Lysander con calma, aunque le costó ya que la situación era mucho más grave de lo que él esperaba- Tranquila, no pasa nada, no estoy enfadado. Mírame, no me voy a enfadar.

Lily lo miró y Lysander la volvió a abrazar haciendo que Lily volviera a llorar, esta vez en el hombro del chico.

-Yo… lo siento. No se porque no le he hecho caso como hago siempre- dijo Lily ya calmándose- pero él es tan idiota ¿Por qué me hace daño? ¿Por qué no quiere verme feliz? ¿Tanto me odia?

Lily sabía que Lysander no le iba a responder, pero necesitaba decirlas en voz alta, para desahogarse.

-Siempre pensé que cuando le dijera a Lorcan que se alejara de mí, sería el mejor día de mi vida- explicaba Lily tomando fuerza en su voz, pero se notaba que seguía dolida- pero ahora me duele habérselo dicho y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. No quiero que él se aleje de mí, no quiero.

-Ya lo se, Lily- dijo Lysander cosiéndola de las manos- después de todo son demasiados años y demasiadas cosas compartidas.

-Si, pero tampoco quiero ir y hacer las paces con él para que él se salga con la suya.- dijo Lily, puede que estuviera arrepentida, pero también era muy orgullosa y antes muerta antes que ir a hacer las paces con Lorcan- Yo quiero que él acepte a Gavin y reconozca que no me va a romper el corazón como él lo ha hecho hoy.

-Lily ¿Qué estas queriendo decir?- dijo Lysander confundido.

-Estoy diciendo que mi amistad con Lorcan se ha terminado, porque él me aclaró que nunca admitiría mi relación con Gavin.- Después Lily se giró hacía Lysander, quien la miraba triste- Entenderé que no me…

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase Lily- dijo Lysander levantándose ofendido- que tu amistad con Lorcan haya terminado no significa que la nuestra haya terminado. Lily yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti.

-Lysander- suspiró Lily aliviada, para después abrazarlo- Gracias, eres tan bueno.

-Ya lo se, pelirroja - decía el chico mientras la cogía de la mano y la arrastraba fuera de la habitación.

-No Lysander, todavía no me encuentro demasiado bien- se quejó ella.

-Lily, vamos, tu familia esta preocupada y yo creo que necesitan una explicación de tu parte ¿No crees?- dijo Lysander sonriendo a la chica.

-Bueno, esta bien- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa- pero solo porque tengo hambre.

-Esa es mi chica.

Cuando bajaron se encontraron con que Luna y Harry también estaban en la habitación.

Ginny al ver a su hija se levantó para abrazar a su hija.

-Cariño ¿Estas bien?

-Si, mama, tranquila- dijo ella calmada- No ha pasado nada.

-Pues a nosotros no has dado un buen susto, hija- dijo su padre esta vez, también abrazando a su hija.

-Yo… lo siento- dijo Lily bajando la cabeza.

-No pasa nada- dijo James abrazándola sonriente- Solo espero que no vuelva a suceder.

-Yo también- dijo ella también sonriendo, apenada.

-Y ¿Lorcan?- preguntó Lysander a su madre, cambiando de tema.

-Él todavía no ha vuelto a casa- le contestó ella preocupada- Tu padre ha salido a buscarle hace bastante tiempo, pero creo que deberías ir tu también.

-Está bien- dijo Lysander dirigiéndose a la chimenea, para después despedirse con la mano y después desaparecer.

Al desaparecer todos miraron a Lily buscando respuestas.

-¿Qué te ha hecho Lorcan?- preguntó su padre serio.

\- Papa, él no me ha hecho nada- dijo bajando la cabeza- Él no tiene la culpa de que yo haya terminado llorando, de verdad, así que no le eches la culpa.

-Pues yo creo que algo habrá tenido que tener.

-Puede que si, pero, sinceramente, ahora no me interesa nada lo que me ha dicho.- dijo Lily, para después girarse hacía su madrina.- Yo… siento que Lorcan ande por ahí, por mi culpa.

-Tranquila, pequeña- dijo abrazándola.- Ya lo encontraran. Ahora porque no vamos a comer algo ¿O parece?

Y sin más todos se fueron a la cocina a comer esa sopa tan rica que Luna había traído de su casa.

Cuando Lysander llegó a su casa se sorprendió bastante al ver a su padre en el sofá leyendo.

-¿Lorcan?- le preguntó extrañado.

-Esta en su habitación, descansando- le contestó su padre sin despegar la mirada del libro que leía.

\- ¿Lo has encontrado muy rápido, no?

-Si, bueno. Lo que pasa es que cuando he salido a buscarle él ya estaba volviendo a casa, por el frío.

-Ah, Y ¿Cómo esta?

-Está muy dolido.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó Lysander impaciente.

\- Solo me ha dicho que lo único que quería era proteger a Lily y que no quería que la cosa terminara así.

-¿Algo más?

-Bueno, después dijo, bastante enfadado, que nunca más intentaría ayudarla más y que haga lo que quiera. Después estuvo insultándola hasta que se hartó- Rolf hizo una pausa y después miró a su hijo- ¿Tu sabes por que estaba así? Normalmente, nunca reacciona así.

-Si, bueno, más o menos. Lo que pasa es que Lily ya no quiere tener nada que ver con él. Vamos, que lo quiere lejos de su vida.

\- Eso explican los insultos, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lo que pasa es que a Lorcan no le gusta el novio de Lily y quería que ella se alejara de él, pero ya sabes como ha terminado la cosa.

Su padre lo miraba preocupado mientras su hijo hablaba. Después los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento

-Lysander- le llamó su padre- tu sabes que tienes que apoyar a u hermano.

-Papa, ya lo se, pero Lily también es mi amiga y no quiero dejarla sola o romper mi amistad con ella.

\- Eso ya lo se, hijo, y supongo que Lorcan tampoco querría que te alejaras de ella, pero lo que digo que es que Lorcan está muy afectado y necesita que estés con él. ¿Me entiendes?

-Papa yo nunca dejaría tirado a Lorcan, pero ¿De verdad está tan mal?

-Si, hijo está muy mal, porque Lily no ha confiado en él y ni siquiera le ha creído. Bueno tú ya sabes como se pone cuando le dicen que se ha equivocado.

-Bueno, papa, yo diría que todo el mundo sabe que él pocas veces se equivoca, por no decir que nunca se equivoca- Al decir eso Lysander, enseguida se dio cuenta del problema, Lorcan no se equivocaba y si el decía que Gavin no era de fiar sería por algo ¿No? ¿Pero por que no era de fiar? Eso se lo tendría que preguntar a Lorcan.

-Ni se te ocurra ir a molestar a tu hermano ahora ¿Vale?- dijo Rolf viendo las intenciones de su hijo.- Mañana podrás hablar con él.

-Está bien.- dijo el chico un poco molesto y apenado.

\- Venga vamos ha cenar, hoy ha sido un día duro- dijo su padre levantándose, para después dirigirse a la cocina a cenar.

Al día siguiente Lysander se levantó a las siete en punto, como hacía siempre y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, donde entró sin llamar ya que supuso que no respondería si llamaba. Lorcan estaba sentado en su cama.

-¿No sabes llamar?- dijo todavía enfadado.

-Dime que te ha hecho Gavin o porque no estas de acuerdo en que sea novio de Lily- dijo serio, sin hacer el más mínimo caso a lo que su hermano le había dicho.

\- ¿Has hablado con ella?

-Solo contéstame.

-Eso es un sí.

Lysander no dijo nada solo espero para que su hermano comenzara ha hablar.

-No quiero hablar sobre el tema, Lysander. Además seguro que no me crees.- dijo Lorcan un poco fastidiado.

-Yo apoyó a Lily, pero tu eres mi hermano y si no quieres que ande con Gavin por algo será ¿No?- dijo Lysander, buscando los oscuros ojos de su hermano, quien acababa de levantar la mirada- Dime ¿Por qué? Yo tampoco quiero que Lily ande con una persona que no se la merece y que al final le haga daño.

Lorcan quería contarle, pero Lily le había hecho daño y además ella le había echado de su vida así que ¿Para que contarle?

-Lysander, ella ya no me importa, que haga lo que ella quiera y que aprenda por las malas. A mi no me metas en su vida.

-Lorcan, por favor- suplicó Lysander- No lo hagas por Lily, solo hazlo por mí ¿Si?

Lysander sabía que al final accedería, ya que estaba seguro que Lorcan pensaba que si no se lo contaba, puede que estuvieran un mes sin hablarse y eso si que no lo permitiría.

-Está bien- accedió Lorcan- Lo que pasa es que he visto a Gavin con muchas chicas preciosas y encantadora con las que solo esta por diversión, pero…

-O sea lo mismo que haces tú.

-Lysander si no me dejar terminar, no vas a entender- dijo Lorcan molesto, por la interrupción- Además puede que yo juegue con ellas pero ellas saben lo que tienen conmigo y si no lo quieren pues que no anden detrás de mí, así de claro.

-Bueno, si, si, lo hemos entendido, ahora ¿Puedes continuar?

-Bien, lo que hace Gavin es enamorarlas como si fuera la persona más sensible, tierna y romántica, y así ellas se quedan prendadas de él. Después él las utiliza a su antojo hasta aburrirse de ellas, que es cuando las deja de una manera realmente vergonzosa y humillante para la chica, que queda destrozada y con él corazón roto.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Claro que lo estoy- dijo serio- Además le he visto más de una vez rompiendo con una chica.

-Eso es terrible, tengo que hablar con Lily- dijo Lysander muy preocupado por las palabras de Lorcan.

Antes de salir se giró hacía él.

-Gracias Lorcan.

Lorcan no dijo nada simplemente lo miró irse y suspiró.

Lysander por su parte estaba preocupado ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a Lily? Tendría que buscar el modo adecuado para decírselo o si no terminaría como su hermano y él no quería dejar de ser amigo de Lily, se conocían desde siempre y él la consideraba una hermana.


End file.
